The Land of Golden Dreams
by JennyCoral
Summary: Elizabeth becomes frustrated with waiting longer than she had anticipated following Lee and Rosemary's wedding and is beginning to show it. With Charlotte still around, and Mountie business taking Jack's attention, it's no wonder why Elizabeth is feeling down, and not needed. I would love some feedback, it is always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The screen door to Abigail's cafe creaked as lumberjacks stomped inside, more than eager for a bite to eat. Elizabeth scanned the room to see if Jack would appear, since he had promised late last night he would take her for a stroll.

Abigail's smile broadened as Cody bounded down the stairs before turning to Elizabeth.

"How are you Elizabeth?" She asked after handing the growing boy his lunch pail, and patted his head.

"I've been better to be honest Abigail" she replied with a sigh.

"How has Jack been doing? You had said earlier that he seemed mysterious these days."

"You know Abigail, Jack seems to have more than enough on his mind, maybe I shouldn't bother him these days. With Faith and him helping the settlers, not to mention patrol and visiting with his mother, I should leave him alone."

"Elizabeth, mark my words." Abigail tugged her arm, sitting on the beige couch. "Nothing in this world is more important to Jack than you. Right now is just a transition of a sort for him, and with the type of plans he has, he might not always be in the present."

"I know how much he cares, I guess I'm just getting impatient. I only hope the saying that good things come to the who wait is true because this waiting better be worth it!" Elizabeth exclaimed before jumping up in a hurry, commencing to pace.

As she rambled on about Jack's priorities, Abagail stared at Elizabeth, knowing just how aggravating love can be, especially at such a young age. Whatever life threw their way, Jack and her had a tie that could weather through the toughest and most unrelenting storms.

Elizabeth stopped abruptly, spinning to face Abagail who was holding saucers and napkins from customers. "Abigail, did you say earlier that Jack had more than one plan he isn't telling me about?" Abigail grinned mischievously at her inquiry.

"I only know Jack has a few projects he is in the midst of" she said quickly.

"Mhm, well he better get those projects finished before he's old and immobile!" Elizabeth bade goodbye, and was off to the schoolhouse for monday morning's class.

Rays of sunlight burst across the field overlooking the still pond and the schoolhouse, children running about before class. Jack strode up to her.

"You okay Elizabeth?" He grasped her arm as she kept walking, eyes set upon the path.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood, and besides, I have a class to teach in about 10 minutes."

Even with her stubborness, she struggled to hold off his intense look of care and concern, his brow eyes so full of worry. Stopping in the middle of the pathway, she turned and faced him.

"Elizabeth, you know you can't fool me for a moment. I know something is wrong, and I have a feeling it has to do with me." He stared into her cloudy blue eyes, her brunette hair twirling together in the wind, biting her lip.

"Jack, I know you have so much work you need to do these days, and I feel as though I'm taking you away from that. Your mother is still here, you are still helping the settlers, and I feel in the way."

Jack took hold of her arms, and held her for a moment before saying something he might regret.

"I have a lot of work these days Elizabeth, but so do you. I care about what I do very much, but at the same time I need you. I'm sorry if you've ever felt that I've neglected you in some way, and I promise you will not be disappointed in my plans. You just need to trust me for now."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief in his arms, content now that she had said what she thought.

"You know, Miss Thatcher, you are one stubborn woman" Jack mumbled as he held her for a moment longer.

"Why do you say that?" she asked suddenly, leaning back to stare at him with a smile forming on her lips.

"Because you hold a thought forever, and refuse to believe otherwise, even if it's the truth." He grinned at her, both caught in their own world, oblivious to the fact that school should have started five minutes ago.

He gave her one last kiss before letting her go, even in front of her students. Whenever her students commented about it afterwards, she would smile dreamily and state that even though Mounties follow the law, they too like to have fun.

The school day proved extra long and tiresome with Opal forgetting her lines for a skit and bursting into tears, and Robert releasing yet another skunk to a screaming class. The animal had scampered away from him, effectively spraying Elizabeth and many of the her students before hiding underneath the back porch steps.

She held in tears of frustration as she picked up broken slates from when the critter had scared many of the younger ones, wearily sitting down at her desk with her head in her hands, letting the tears come.

Jack hopped up the steps, grateful that the day seemed to have gone relatively fast, and eager for a stroll with Elizabeth, and to smell her lilac perfume as they walked around the pond before heading inside out of the crisp night complete with a full moon tonight. As he walked alongside Rip, he noticed a strange smell, the smell of skunk.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, noticing her head in her hands, that sign of defeat. Her eyes widened as she spotted him, her tear stained face taking him by surprise.

"Jack don't come near if you hate the smell of skunk!"

"Elizabeth, I don't care, let's get you home, and maybe talk about this on the way back."

After a lot of tomato juice Elizabeth thanked Abigail as she changed into a new set of clothes which Rosemary had kindly brought over last minute. She breathed deeply, and met Jack at the bottom of the stairs, weary beyond measure, proving it by a huge yawn.

"Looks like I should be worried you have too much on your plate" he responded as he lead her to the couch.

"Today was one of those days where my students wouldn't listen. It was as if there was a brick wall between us, we just couldn't communicate no matter how hard I tried. Poor Opal started to cry when she forgot her lines, and I couldn't stop her for at least 15 minutes. Robert then decided to let a skunk out of his cage which was hidden underneath his desk, setting the students to screeching. I got sprayed" she laughed. "To top it off, even my best students didn't pay attention to the lesson. Jack, I feel like I'm not cut out to be a teacher."

"Elizabeth, even the best of us get handed bad days. I thought I had had that experience when I first arrived in Coal Valley."

"You apparently thought so, but then you were swayed by my charms right? He laughed at her smirk.

"Like I said, who can say no to an attractive schoolteacher? Needless to say, you convinced me to stay" he responded, rubbing her hand all the while.

"Let's just hope for some better days ahead for us" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that happens" Jack grinned mischievously as Elizabeth nudged him. She would just have to wait…a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elizabeth was just starting to relax when Charlotte popped in, worried and anxious about something. She quickly smoothed her apron, hoping to appear a capable woman. She hated having to gain someones approval, but with Charlotte, she couldn't help but attempt to please her, and show she could make a decent wife. Except for the laundry. That she still needed to figure out. Maybe Charlotte could help her in some ways.

"Lizzie, I thought you might want some advice since I know you and Jack will be married sooner than later, although he has been known to procrastinate many times" giving Elizabeth a sideways glance before grinning.

"Knowing him, if he were here, he'd also give me sass, and Lizzie, I hope you are never the recipient of that!"

"Believe me Mrs. Thornton, I have enough students who give me sass!"

"Just call me Charlotte, no need to make me feel as old as I am" she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Alright Charlotte" she replied hesitantly, "I guess I won't be calling you this much longer anyways, but I'll get used to it."

By the time Charlotte had left after some tea and stacks of clean laundry, Elizabeth leaned on the doorjamb, staring at her typewriter, musing about all of the ideas she could use for her story. A knock resounded on the door, causing her to jump before opening it.

"Jack! I didn't expect you to come so late." He glanced at her dress and apron, splotches of water still drying, her hair starting to curl, it's frizziness impossible to tame. _She must have looked quite the sight_ , she thought.

"Elizabeth, you look lovely as always, even when you try your hand at laundry."

"How'd you guess?" She stared up at him as he wiped a bubble off her forehead.

"The only other guess would be that you were giving Rip a bath, but since he's at the jail, I doubt that happened." He smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss.

His hands roamed her back as he kissed her, savouring the taste of her lips, her lilac perfume once again wafting through the air. She sighed softly, content to just be with him, her arms around his neck. Elizabeth slid her arms down, never once breaking the gaze.

"I should be going…" Jack murmured in her ear, wisps of hair tickling her.

"What was it you come for?" Elizabeth replied, none too concerned that there were other things to think about or take care of. She continued to kiss his jaw when he leaned back, smirking.

"I came to take you for a walk, but I have a feeling we would never get out the door, and I don't know if I have too much self-control left to be content just sitting on the couch." She stared at his jacket lapel, understanding his struggle all too well.

"Okay" she replied reluctantly, "Come tomorrow morning for breakfast if you'd like though."

"I'll take you up on that offer Miss Thatcher."

"Why are you being so formal Jack?" she asked in the midst of giggling.

"I'd like to use your maiden name a few more times before I must call you Mrs. Thornton" he whispered, his brown eyes covered with long eyelashes gazed back at her. She felt her cheeks heating up, and knowing him, he would immediately notice.

"It isn't too much of a change I must admit, but the sound of Mrs. is much more pleasing to me." After joking for a few more minutes, Jack gave her one last kiss, evident that he was struggling to hold back after such a long wait.

Elizabeth awoke to another bright, and slightly warmer day, a promise that spring was just around the bend. As she walked alongside Jack to school with a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked for her, she thanked God for so many promises, thinking back to the day before when she had vented to Abigail about Jack's delay in proposing. She knew that the Lord had plans, and that everything happens at the right moment.

"Why are you so quiet this morning Jack?" he glanced at him, his features unmoving. He looked handsome as ever in his red serge, ready for patrol after dropping her off, but his expression told her immediately that he was thinking about something big.

After no response from him, she sighed. When they arrived at the church, she had never felt so unhappy. But her mood changed in an instant when Jack grabbed her hand, and smiled as she read the sign hanging from the wooden beams over the chalkboard.

It read "congratulations" in cheery letters, painted by what she guessed as her students.

"Jack, look at this." As she turned towards him, he knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a pastel blue box from his pocket, a simple but stunning diamond sparkling off of the morning sun shining through the windows. She gasped, tears instantly forming in her eyes, covering her mouth when it all became too much. Her future had become so clear, and it was everything she dreamed of and more.

"Elizabeth, will you be my wife?"

"And marry you?"

"And marry me please!" She squealed as he said it with a laugh.

"Yes Jack, I will!" He slid the ring on her finger, both knowing by the end of the day, the students will have told their parents their news, which in turn tells the rest of Hope Valley that Jack and Elizabeth were getting married.

He rose as she jumped into his arms, twirling her around. The cow bell had not yet been rung, but the students knew why, even little Opal who clutched Brownie as they headed up the school house steps. Emily led the group inside, shushing them all the while.

The children filed in, noisy as usual, when Elizabeth gasped at their predicament.

"Jack, we shouldn't be here, in front of the students." She smoothed her skirt, patting her hair, in an attempt to look presentable to her students. Jack never took his eyes off of her as the children got settled in their seats, giggles erupting from the crowd.

"Congratulations!" They yelled out.

"How did you guys know…" She asked bewildered while Jack rubbed his thumb over her hand, still grinning.

"I had a little help with the sign, and I wanted to make it memorable. And I believe Patrick is bringing another little something to you now." She thanked Patrick as he handed her a neat rectangular package, tied with a royal blue ribbon. she gasped this portrait of her, his sketches always taking her breath away.

"Jack it's so beautiful" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. He gently set aside the frame, and kissed her, much to the delight of the class.

"I'm glad you like it, and I have a feeling we'll have even more adventures when you'll be with me day and night." Waggling his eyebrows, he took Rip with him back to the jail, giving her one last smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Preparations for the wedding were well under way since Jack and Elizabeth had picked their wedding date, which turned out to be just two weeks since the proposal. Elizabeth sat with Abigail, stressed beyond measure.

"Abigail, I'm so scared everything won't be ready. There's just so many things under way, and I'm afraid I'll forget something." Abigail stilled her moving hands, which had been folding linens, and looked straight at her.

"Elizabeth, relax and let the Lord handle it. You'll see that friends will pitch in, and take care of some of the preparations. You aren't meant to do everything, and I've learned from experience is that it is simply not possible."

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths, and smiled. "I guess I do look a bit silly, and besides, almost everything is taken care of, assuming that you would prepare for the reception?"

"I wouldn't turn that down in a million years" she replied.

"Which reminds me, I need to pick up my wedding dress from Clara." Elizabeth jumped to her feet, gathered her things, and headed out the back door, leaving Abigail to shake her head.

The door bell rung as Elizabeth stepped inside the quaint shop Clara had set up next to the Barber shop, her business booming daily. She met Clara at the counter, having immediately retrieved the dress before anyone could look.

She tried it on in a fitting room, Clara folding the back pleats as she examined herself in the mirror. The gown had a scalloped neckline and full length sleeves with delicate lace. It was more exquisite than anything she had ever seen in Hamilton, though of a simpler design. She turned in the mirror, Clara's sewing unrivalled.

"It is simply divine" she whispered as Elizabeth could only sigh. The waist was fitted with a lush, full length skirt complete with ivory beaded flowers.

"Elizabeth, I'm just not sure about something."

Elizabeth turned and faced her. "what do you mean, it looks perfect!"

"It's only that Jack might faint at the sight of you!" She threw her head back laughing, covering her mouth when some customers entered the store. After their laughter had nearly subsided, she leaned towards Elizabeth.

"Where will you go on your honeymoon?"

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from another giggle escaping. "Jack won't tell me although I've been trying to convince him to let it out."

"Maybe it's better you have to wait, then you'll be so surprised."

"I feel as though I'm drowning in surprises these days with his brother travelling down here, not to mention Rosemary and Florence conniving behind my back." She gave Clara a sideways glance before picking up her dress sealed inside the garment bag.

"The bridal shower is tonight, and I am so nervous already. I feel as though I won't even get to the wedding, I'll have fainted from exhaustion." Elizabeth stared at Clara, her stress evident on her face.

"Take a nap then. You don't have school, Charlotte's busy with Abigail, and Jack is ending patrol. No need to wear yourself out before the big day."

"Thank-you Clara, for that" Elizabeth sighed as she hugged her.

That night Rosemary appeared at Elizabeth's doorstep, making a grand entrance as usual, not needing a thing but herself. Elizabeth greeted her, Rosemary taking her arm and looping it through hers, bounding out the door before she could grab her coat.

"It's just a little jaunt Elizabeth, and besides, it's going to start soon!" Rosemary yelled with her mega watt smile that was visible in the moon light.

Abigail's apartment was decorated with ribbons and streamers the students probably made, and all of Elizabeth's dearest friends gathered around the table in the living room, yelling "surprise". She had been so surprised lately she couldn't help but laugh, getting choked up at the sight of such a supportive and loving community, the people of Hope Valley.

She expected her parents to decline their invitation to their wedding, citing a valid excuse as always. She had never expected her mother to be sitting in the middle right alongside Abigail and Clara. It was then she let the tears flow.

"Mother, I didn't expect you to come!" Grace hugged her tightly, refusing to let go for awhile.

"Elizabeth, your father wanted me to stay, but I convinced him otherwise."

"Where is he?" Elizabeth glanced around the room briefly before meeting her eyes again.

"He's meeting with Jack before the stag party. I imagine he has some things he would like to say, as usual." They both laughed in unison, knowing their father all too well. Elizabeth held her mother's hand.

"Do you think he approves of Jack mother?" Grace smiled at her genuine concern.

"We've talked about it many times, and I think he has come to the conclusion that Jack has helped you in so many ways, and the trust you have for each other he can clearly see. He knows Jack is an honourable man, and I think dear, that is more than we might ever have hoped for."

"I hope you are right mother. Now I believe there are some friends waiting for me to start this bridal shower if you don't mind!" Elizabeth gave her mother a grin, feeling so light hearted and carefree, and above all, grateful to be surrounded such a amazing group of family and friends.

Charlotte came bursting through the door, the only woman in Hope Valley so far to wear breeches daily. She was practically beaming as she strode over to the table. She brought a gift too, a small square package with a violet bow, setting it on the round table before sitting down.

"Charlotte, I'm so glad you could make it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"To be honest Lizzie, I stopped in to see my son before coming to you. I felt I shouldn't interfere with Jack's poker game, and besides, I don't want to be the mother to spoil everything."

"And receive some sass from him in doing so?" Elizabeth joked.

"Honey, you know me so well already." Charlotte flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"Which one will you open first Elizabeth?" Abigail asked, the others patiently waiting.

"Oh yes right." She selected a large pink box, guessing it was from Rosemary, and proceeded to open it.

Each gift was so precious to her, she couldn't imagine what was in Charlotte's. After a long procession of gifts, she saved the most precious one for last. Inside the velvet box was a brooch the exact same colour as her eyes. She looked up at Charlotte, knowing this brooch was extra special.

"Charlotte it's wonderful! Thank-you so much."

"That brooch was my mother in-laws, and it matches your eyes so well. I guess it has been passed down to the Thornton women so it is very fitting that you should wear it next. Oh, and here's another surprise, and maybe even the show stopper of the evening.

She pulled out a knitted navy blue blanket, which only Elizabeth could identify.

"Jack's blankie!" She yelled as they proceeded to laugh with the others puzzled at the sight and it's meaning.

"I have a feeling Elizabeth, that he won't be needing this anymore" Charlotte said in between laughing.

"I think that's safe to say" Elizabeth replied smiling.

the wedding day had finally approached, and Elizabeth greeted her parents into her house just as the sun rose. It was planned to start at right before noon, and she would need a few hours to get ready and to spend some time with her bridesmaids.

Grace and William looked around her quaint house, accepting cups of tea, content to just sit and talk with their daughter before she would begin her own life farther away from them. If they had children soon though, that might be a different story.

"So Elizabeth, do you and Jack have plans on where to go for your honeymoon?" Grace asked.

"He hasn't told me mother, it's a surprise."

"I hope you'll have a nice rest away from teaching, the students must wear you out with all of their shenanigans."

"They are very well behaved for the most part" Elizabeth smiled, recalling the incident with the skunk.

"Has he shown you the house yet?" William asked his daughter.

"No, he isn't quite finished. Father, have you seen it?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy so I am not at liberty to release any information until you see it for yourself. All I'll say is that it looks to be a very nice house, and he has worked for so long on it."

She started to grow impatient at the slow moving morning, wanting desperately to see Jack, and telling herself that after noon, she will have the rest of her life to spend with him. Better not be too impatient and savour the moment before she becomes a married woman.

Florence, Rosemary, Abigail, Clara, Faith and others arrived at her house around eight, all of them estate that the day was here. Faith approached Elizabeth after setting down her bridesmaids dress.

"Elizabeth, I just want to say that I am so happy for you and Jack. I know we had a bumpy start getting better acquainted, but I believe we've grown to be close friends, and I'm so grateful for that and wish you two the best."

"Faith, you took the words right out of my mouth. I'm so grateful you're here, and you are such a wonderful nurse. If you stay in Hope Valley, chances are you'll get to deliver some children hopefully" she said with a laugh.

"I look forward to that!"

As the bridesmaids gathered in a circle full of rich shades of purple, Elizabeth stepped down the last stair, Abigail holding the train and her veil at the back. The pleats fell perfectly, the neckline was simply gorgeous, and the bride was absolutely beaming.

Minutes later they made their way to the church on a sunny and pleasant enough day, but with a wedding it became a glorious spring morning.

Elizabeth waited for her bridesmaids to walk down the aisle, taking one last look behind her. She had always hoped this day would come, and soon enough it would be over. But even something better would happen, a promise that they would spend the rest of their life together.

As she climbed the steps, she smiled at all of the familiar faces, reading their expressions of love and care and support. No one really mattered in that moment compared to the look on Jack's face as he gazed at her, tears forming in his eyes. His navy suit made him look so distinguished, and she couldn't help but smile through some of her own tears of happiness on the arm of her father.

William held back his own tears as he placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's, "take care of my daughter" he whispered.

"I will Mr. Thatcher." He looked William in the eye before turning to his bride.

As pastor Frank commenced the service, and through the vows, all the two could do was repeat them while gazing at each other, impatient to finish.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Jack leaned towards her, inhaling her lilac scent, wrapping a possessive arm around the small of her back, bending her almost to the floor as he deepened the kiss, much to the delight of the crowd. They realized belatedly that everyone was waiting for them to finish.

As she straightened herself, he kept his hand around her waist. "I love you Mrs. Thornton."

"And I love you Mr. Thornton" she smiled, caught up in the moment.

Together they strode out hand in hand, her friends and family wishing them a happy and blessed marriage.

Jack pulled Elizabeth away from the carriage as they arrived at Abigail's cafe, and led her to the jail, pulling the blinds down. She giggled as he hurried to lock the door, a little time alone before going the others as a married couple.

"Jack, we can't take too much time. They are waiting for us." She said before he caught her lips, kissing each other passionately, eager to begin this stage as husband and wife after such a long and tiresome wait.

After a long while they pulled back to look at each other in the eye, Elizabeth smiling broadly as Jack snuck one last kiss before unlocking the door.

She hadn't given much thought to her appearance, as her hair was a bit disheveled, her lips swollen, and a bright tinge to her cheeks as Jack's collar was still undone, so caught up in their moment alone that they had forgotten what the town must think. Abigail approached Elizabeth, grinning as she led her upstairs briefly to fix her hair.

"Elizabeth, we don't want the gossip flowing, even if you are married now." She smoothed Elizabeth's hair, straightening her sleeves and skirt.

"Is it really that bad Abigail?" She whispered, her mouth hanging open as she spotted herself in the mirror. "I can see why you brought me up here." Her curls bounced as her laughs joined Abigail's.

"Jack appears a bit better, but his collar is open, and people such as Florence never miss that." Abigail rolled her eyes as she stated the truth.

"Charlotte will make some remark as usual, and I'm not sure he knows I have his blankie" Elizabeth joked as she thought of presenting it to him, not that he would need it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

After the delicious cake had been eaten, and the crowd began to disperse, Abigail and Frank approached the newlyweds, glasses of punch in both of their hands.

"We want to wish you all the best as we celebrate this union" Frank announced at which the remaining crowd raised their glasses, a toast to the bride and groom. Elizabeth opened her mouth in awe, overcome by emotion and simply covered her mouth while Jack nodded his head at such a supportive community that really helped bring the two of them together when they themselves could not.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, giving her a gentle squeeze at the hip as she leaned in, her eyes growing watery. Hope Valley was not where she thought she would end up, but it was where she truly belonged. "Are you okay Elizabeth?" Jack whispered.

Nothing else mattered at the moment as she stared into his deep brown eyes, her grin unable to be contained any longer. With a laugh, she rested her head against his chest, for nothing felt more satisfying than simply being in his arms. And the thought of loving him for the rest of her days seemed too good to be true.

After Abigail had sent the two off with baskets of food, they strolled down the lane, passing the row houses under a blanket of stars, stopping abruptly every now and then to sneak a kiss in, along with laughter at how their lives had ended up together.

"Elizabeth, you are so becoming in the moonlight" Jack stated, the words tumbling out as they stopped once again, their lanterns clinking against each other.

"Jack, as much as I love talking to you, I feel as though some things can be left unsaid. Although actions are always welcome." Her blue eyes left him at a loss for words anyways.

"Now who's getting cheeky?"

"I don't know" she smirked. I've been told by a certain someone a time or two that I have the special gift of persuasion by handing out sublet hints."

"Your latest one wasn't too subtle, but as your husband, he'll take it no doubt about that." Elizabeth giggled as he smirked, his hand resting at the small of her back.

"So you're saying you'll take any of those hints you can get?" He chuckled, a boyish grin on his face.

"Anytime."

"Good, so when I hint at chopping wood or setting the table, you'll take it with that amount of enthusiasm?"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Thornton" he laughed. "But because you are such a stubborn woman set in your ways, I guess I'll take them. Anything to help you, you know that."

His last words, spoken in such earnestness caused her to sigh in contentment, and lean into him as they finally made it to their house. She had married a man who did what was noble and true, entirely devoted to her, and that was more than what she could have ever wished for.

Setting the baskets onto the wooden counter, Jack turned to Elizabeth whose hands fidgeted as she started pacing the floor, the thought of them living together now had her nervous. A new set of responsibilities lay on her shoulders, she would now be taking care of a dog and husband, and that meant duties such as the laundry and sewing, and she didn't want to disappoint him in any way. Jack observed her moving hands and her pacing, and hugged her for a long while.

"Elizabeth" he started, "I know you are thinking of everything that you are expected to handle, and I want to say that you more than live up to my expectations. There is nothing that you lack, and if you feel that way at times, know that I care about you, that I love you just the way that you are. Even if at times you think you are inadequate, bring it to me, and we will work it through. The same goes for me, we will keep each other accountable."

"Thank-you Jack. I will keep you accountable too, even if you are a Constable" she joked.

"Good, now that that's settled, why don't we go to bed?" She nodded as they raced up the stairs, unable to control their pent up emotions any longer.

Elizabeth awoke to a dark sky, a crescent moon amid the numerous stars outside her window. Tiptoeing towards the privy, not wishing to wake up Jack, she made her way downstairs, cinching her robe. Every now and then she would pause, reliving the previous night, and the moments that would stay with them for years. She felt as though she hadn't stopped smiling since they arrived home. Even the thought of being Mrs. Jack Thornton sent her into a daze.

She hopped back into bed, welcoming the warmth underneath the covers, Jack shifting towards her, wrapping his arm back around her as she began to trace circles onto his arm with her finger, snuggling right up against him, and with that, fell asleep.

A howl awoke them both, Rip eager to start the day at the crack of dawn had begun to be impatient for his food. Elizabeth loved having animals inside, as long as they weren't skunks, and had insisted that Rip stay in their room on the rag rug.

Jack huffed a sigh as he rolled his eyes at the basset hound's antics. Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep again after rolling over. He hated to leave her there, especially since it was their first morning together, but Rip wouldn't have it. After another howl, Elizabeth sat up, her braid hanging over her right shoulder.

"Jack, what does he need?" Jack toyed with her hair, forgetting about their complaining dog for a moment, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"He just wants his food, but enjoys making a scene if he can." He rubbed his thumb on her ivory cheek, being a moment without her at his side seemed a challenge. "Don't forget Elizabeth, you insisted on him sleeping here!" he laughed, rising to put on some pants.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt us more than Cody did, I think we'll be alright dear."

"I think they've come pretty close in the end" Jack grinned as he gave her one last kiss before heading downstairs to feed the complaining hound.

Elizabeth descended the stairs after pulling on her housecoat, lighting the stove to boil some water for tea. Jack bumped into her, reading a telegram while she spun around abruptly.

"I guess we'll have to get used to each other around" Elizabeth smiled as Jack grabbed her by the arms, stilling her movements.

"Nothing else matters right now except for us to properly greet each other this fine morning as husband and wife."

"Oh? And how do you suppose we go about doing that?" She asked as she bit her lip, knowing it would drive him off the edge.

"Let's start with this" driving her back against the wall, kissing her until both were breathless, carrying her then upstairs where there would be no interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours had passed by the time Rip started howling outside for dinner, causing the couple to laugh at his impeccable timing. Jack slid his hand from her neck downwards towards her shoulder, trailing its way to her wrist. Elizabeth closed her eyes again, the sensation sending shivers down her arm. When he moved towards her neck, she let him have full access. Tomorrow bright and early they would depart for their honeymoon, a full week off of teaching and patrol.

"Jack, where are we going on our honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked nonchalantly, hoping he would spill the beans.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" he answered simply.

"Jack, why should I not know?"

"Because it's a secret! I want to surprise you, and so far everything has been working out in our favour. That's all I will say for now." She wore a little pout on her lips, pretending to be upset so that he would relent, and give in. But he didn't, having abruptly stopped her rambling by capturing her lips with his. She melted into him, her curls cascading down over her shoulders while he pulled her in closer, his arms holding her captive. The smell of cinnamon met her nose as he deepened the kiss, the two having long forgotten their disagreement.

A knock resounded on the door downstairs, but they were too focused on each other, on how much they needed one another that the knocking stopped.

"Jack, we really should get up now, and fix some dinner. I know it's not quite what you have in mind, but we should have some options" she giggled. Jack grabbed her wrist at the foot of the bed, leaning towards her for a few moments.

"I agree that we should eat some supper. What did Abigail pack for us?"

"I can't remember actually. Why don't we get up and look?" Her sassy words drove him crazy, even just the touch of her thumb could fully distract him.

After dinner of roast beef, green beans, and Abigail's biscuits, they settled on the couch, one at each end. As soon as he opened his novel, she would begin to tickle his feet, their teas long forgotten on the floor, laughing and content to just relax together with an abundance of hopes and promises.

One week later…

"Jack, where would you like these to go?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed to two crates loaded with tack, the scent of newly polished leather filling the air.

"Since we don't have the barn finished, I'll put them by the back door." Elizabeth wiped a dark curl back with an oil and dust streaked hand, sighing in relief as the wagon was unloaded for the last time. They had moved into their newly built house with an attached barn that was on the verge of being finished.

Jack straightened, pleased with his work for the day. He pulled off his work gloves, the dust from them flying through the air as he wrapped a strong arm around Elizabeth, causing her to gasp at his suddenness.

"I love you so much Elizabeth, nothing could ever begin to explain my need for you." A lock of hair had escaped his cowlick, and had fallen onto his forehead as he gazed down at her.

She breathed in a welcome combination of cinnamon, sweat, and leather, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the collar of his navy plaid button down, sporting a chestnut vest overtop.

"I am the luckiest wife in the world, I am sure of that" she responded. Elizabeth examined the rooms with Jack at her side, saving three rooms to show her as another surprise. They had brought over some of her furniture, and purchased more with Mr. Thatcher's money that he had stated as a wedding gift.

"Cover your eyes darling" he whispered in her ear, tickling the curls there as she let out a soft squeal.

He led her first to the bedrooms on the second floor, complete with multiple windows facing Hope Valley, and a cluster of willow trees surrounding a pond.

"Open them."

She was overcome by emotions as she looked at the two spare rooms. He waited for her reaction as she led him around, gazing out the window.

"Elizabeth, do you think these rooms will be large enough for our family?" She halted at his question.

"Depends on how many children we'd like to have since we haven't spoken at great length about it."

"How about an even number so they can pair up to play. How do you like the number six?" She laughed at his hint, never the subtle one around her. She stood on tiptoe, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you expecting me to teach and parent because I have a feeling we will have to sort that out entirely on its own. Well… as long as we both help the other out, I don't see why not. But not more than six, I would feel as though I was teaching a class if it was any larger."

Making their way downstairs, Jack had shown her the office where two desks sat facing each other in the centre of the study, so that they could finish work in the comforts of home. She ran her finger along the edge of the carved chairs that unfolded with beige cushions, and stared at the vase that sat on a table in the corner, pussy willows sitting there, a favourite of hers for their simplicity and soft look.

The sun was setting over the hill, and the last rays of orange, crimson, and a golden yellow shone through the windows in the study. Their first evening as a married couple in their new home would forever be with them for years to come, which made Elizabeth smile at the thought.

"Let's invite your mother over to visit soon, and of course my parents will likely want to be invited to a dinner in the coming weeks, and oh, we can't forget to have Abigail and Cody, and Frank, and Clara, and Rosemary and Lee certainly need to stop by."

"Elizabeth, you're talking a mile a minute. Everyone will get their fair share visiting with you, no sense worrying right now, it will only make you more stressed."

"Jack, how do you always know what to say?" He chuckled.

"Because I'm a Constable? It's one of my few golden moments where I don't have my foot in my mouth."

"You've had some moments for sure, although I won't say more for fear you might bring up some of my golden moments.

"I think I can recall some…"

"Jack you better not bring those up or else-"

"Or else what?" He caught her, for she had no idea how to effectively stop his teasing.

"Or else you won't receive any kisses tonight."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, scary teacher mode in full effect. "Jack Thornton, how dare you question me?"

"When you use my first _and_ last name I know I am in for it." She laughed.

"Oh Jack, I received a telegram from Mr. Yost today, and it was sent from Viola. She wishes to come down, and see us. Something tells me this isn't right, her suddenly wanting to stay in Hope Valley."

Just as Jack was about to respond, a knock resounded on the door. "Honey, why don't you put on something else" eyeing her dirty skirt ensemble.

"Alright dear, I get the message." She hurried to their newly furnished room, still lacking a woman's touch, and proceeded to dress for company.

Rip was howling downstairs by the fire at the sight of visitors, firmly planted next to the stove on his rag rug, eyeing the each guest before lowering his head to sleep.

"I hope our impromptu visit is okay with you two" Charlotte said as Bill appeared at her side. The two had been seen around town daily, sending tongues to wagging. Jack and Elizabeth had been too wrapped up in their own lives away from the others that they failed to notice the interests the two had in each other.

"Jack, where's your bride?" Bill asked.

"I'll wager a guess that she is currently making herself presentable" Charlotte stated, knowing that the two had had a week to themselves, but always needed more.

Elizabeth emerged from their room in feeling refreshed, dressed in a simple beige skirt and dusty pink blouse, relieved to only find Charlotte and Bill, and not half the town.

"I just realized the other day that we are both Mrs. Thornton's now" Elizabeth giggled, already imagining the confusion.

"Lizzie you'll always be to me, though I know you've never been particularly fond of that name."

"I am honest in saying that it has definitely grown on me."

The two were caught up in their conversation, leaving Jack and Bill to inspect the new house, and almost completed barn.

"Looks good from what I can see Jack" Bill stated as he leaned against one of the porch posts.

"So how's my mother doing?"

"She's holding up just fine Jack, in breeches of course."

"Have the two of you been talking much?" Jack asked, hoping he could get some news on how they were doing.

"I know where you are heading, and I won't say."

"Why?"

"Because I myself do not know yet" Bill said, both of them laughing.

Inside Charlotte was helping Elizabeth with dinner, a simple stew which she knew Charlotte was unable to mess up. Unless she put lard and too much paprika in it, which she would monitor.

"I haven't talked to Rosemary lately, not since she moved into that large house. How is she doing?" Elizabeth asked. She had yet to see the finished home, and was surprised to find that she actually missed seeing her, and her bubbly self.

"I was over there visiting the other day last week, and the two are doing very well. They are actually expecting! She's due in October so she'll be as busy as ever getting the new nursery ready, and planning even more tea socials."

Elizabeth had missed so much in the past week and a half, it seemed as though she had been gone for a month. Rosemary had her work cut out for her, but with her energy, how could she not be up to the task?

"Charlotte, I have a feeling this is what Rosemary needs, even if she has stated firmly in the past that 'sticky children' are not for her.

"You know what Lizzie? I think you're right. It will give her a chance to slow down for sure. I'm also hoping to become a grandmother, but no rush if you think you are not ready." She patted Elizabeth's hand.

"I look forward to it, but with teaching, and settling in, it might not be the best time." Elizabeth could feel herself growing tense with so many people to please.

"I just want to say Elizabeth that you can plan all you want, but plans like these never work out the way you'd like them to."

Once they had finished supper at which Jack complimented his wife on, Charlotte and Bill headed out.

"What a whirlwind, having those two involved in the same conversation" Jack sighed, sitting on the couch, patting the pillow for Elizabeth to come over.

"I feel as though they did all of the talking while we could only get two sentences in the whole night. It's as if all of those years that they haven't been together have gone by, and they have to catch up."

"Why don't we have a nice bath, just the two of us?"

"Who did you think would be the third? Rip?" Elizabeth mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just the thought of having no more interruptions sounds perfect." He glanced down, and noticed she had fallen asleep, softly snoring. He grinned, and thought just how blessed he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosemary strolled into the new home after giving the door two short raps, surprising Jack and Elizabeth, who were getting dressed for church.

"Who on earth could that be?" Jack questioned as he slid the suspenders over his shoulders while Elizabeth sat brushing her hair at her vanity.

"You feel like making a bet? She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sure, although Constables are always right," He smirked

"Teachers are too. I am guessing that's Rosemary downstairs."

He came over to her chair behind her, leaning over, resting one hand on the vanity, his eyes locked with hers.

His warm breath was on her neck as he took the brush, driving it through her brunette locks. "I know of a better bet."

She closed her eyes, and leaned back, shivering at the sensation of him brushing her hair. "Jack, we have company, and church. Don't torture us both."

"Rosemary has enough decency to stay downstairs."

"You never know with her Jack. And besides, we don't get out enough as it is.

"Okay, I'll go ensure that Rosemary has what she came here for, and make a quick breakfast," he said. Elizabeth turned to him, still seated.

"Jack, I'm so glad you weren't issued a wife." She grinned up at him.

"Me too."

After the service, which ended with Elizabeth's favourite hymn, _In the Garden_ , they greeted almost the entire population of Hope Valley. People came in swarms, asking how their honeymoon was, what their future plans were, and how their house was. Elizabeth could barely hear with all the commotion, and while their excitement was contagious, a headache was coming on, and she felt bone weary tired.

Jack noticed how she was barely smiling, leaning against him more than usual. "Why don't we head home as soon as this crowd thins out?" She looked up at him briefly before chatting to more friends, including Lee and Rosemary.

"We should go to Abigail's, and chat with her in the parlour. I promised her I would stop by, and it would be so nice to visit with Frank and Cody."

"Sounds good to me," he replied before greeting Lee and Rosemary, the latter jumping right into the conversation.

"Elizabeth, I know you must be awfully busy with your newly furnished house, but I was wondering if I could stop by just briefly with some of my adored pastries."

Jack interrupted before Elizabeth could get a word in, knowing she would reluctantly agree. "We were thinking of keeping this quiet this afternoon, with all the commotion this morning."

"Oh I hope you aren't terribly sick Elizabeth. Those lines on your forehead are more prominent for sure today, I can see that clearly," Rosemary stated matter of factly as Elizabeth gaped at her, and her less than flattering comment.

Lee looked at her with a disapproving glance, much to Elizabeth's surprise. Rosemary was hardly ever reprimanded, as the other women of Hope Valley feared they would have quite something on their hands, and instead left her unfiltered comments hanging.

"Jack, you need any more help with the barn?" Lee asked.

"Actually, I could use some help. I need to find a good solution for how to drain the property effectively."

"I'll come over, just as long as it's a good time for you and Elizabeth."

Jack glanced at his wife, looking more pale than a moment ago. "How about I come by tomorrow during my rounds, and we can talk more about this, and what day works."

Lee saw she was looking quite pale, and agreed to Jack's plan.

Rosemary interjected once more, "I have quite a list of names for the baby, you should see it!" Elizabeth gave her a tired smile, and murmured a congratulations while Lee helped her into her coat, leading her out the door.

"We really should get going," Lee grinned.

Elizabeth sighed as Jack helped her up onto the wagon.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Rosemary tires me out with her incessant chatter. And I feel less than competent with her remarks."

Jack held onto her as they sat on the wagon's bench, oblivious to the crowd that still gathered around the church.

"Elizabeth, do you remember how on our wedding night we talked about this? How when we feel less than capable we should work it out?"

"Yes, and I agree. It just hurts my pride is all."

"She means well, it's just that she gets carried away, which we've both witnessed.

"Let's go to Abigail's to I can have a nice long chat," Elizabeth stated, instantly brightening a little.

"Knowing you two, I should've brought good old Rip so you would have a pleasant afternoon with some soothing background noise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, his snoring is soothing to the ears, and you never know, I might join him after a few hours."

"Jack!" She hit his arm.

"I mean, if you two are talking about needlepoint, baking, and household chores then I might just nod off in the rocker."

"Well, since you can sew, we might have some use for you," She smirked. "By the way, did you see Bill and Charlotte this morning?"

"They were a row behind us dear. Elizabeth, you've been forgetting simple things lately, I'm just concerned that something's wrong." Elizabeth grasped his arm as he held the reins, his hands worn from years of physical labour. "I know you will probably say no to this, but I want you to go to the doctor or even Faith, and see if there's anything wrong.

"I will for you Jack," she said, too tired to put up a fight.

When they arrived at Abigail's, the cafe was bustling with more lumberjacks, and of course the regular customers in their Sunday ready to be served brunch. The two wordlessly moved to Abigail's apartment, where she greeted them, along with Frank, who was put to work washing some dishes.

"I'll be right with you two," Abigail said as she balanced plates and made her way over to a family of four.

Jack helped Elizabeth out of her coat, and the two sat down on the sofa.

"Remember when we sat here after finding Rip, and worked things out?" She asked quietly as she sunk into the end cushion.

Jack nodded with a grin. "As I recall, we there wasn't much talking involved," he stated, gazing into her blue eyes, losing his train of thought.

"As much as I'd love it Jack, we can't in front of a crowd. It wouldn't be proper decorum."

"You're right, although sometimes residents of Hope Valley need something talk about. Not just that, seeing they witnessed our marriage, but they must have evidence." Elizabeth laughed as he stated it in mock seriousness.

Abigail came back to the parlour, setting a teacup in front of Elizabeth, the spoon clinking against the fine bone china. "Tell me what you two have been up to lately", she said as she settled into a high backed chair with her own tea.

"Tell you the truth Abigail, I've been tired, and ah…" She looked at Jack, who took the cue, and excused himself.

"He knows I've been exhausted lately, and forgetting little things. I just wanted to talk to you about womanly matters."

"I know exactly what you mean Elizabeth. All women need a friend who can identify with their problems. Have you gone to Faith and asked her?"

"I haven't although that's a great idea! We can talk about my symptoms, and what I suspect it could be."

"I was just going to let you know you might be pregnant, but you realized that yourself. Faith has been such a great nurse here for Hope Valley, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind visiting with you two."

"That's what I'll do, but I'll make the visit during the day so that Jack won't be home. I just don't want him to get his hopes up this early, and be disappointed," Elizabeth said, feeling lightheaded just with the thought of expecting a little one so soon.

Abigail pulled her in for a hug, remembering all too well the expectations and fears she had faced when she embarked on a new adventure with a new husband, followed by the birth of her son, and at the same time somehow managing a household when she was very young and inexperienced.

"I'll help you in any way I can." Cody bounded down the stairs, glove and baseball ready for some action. Elizabeth smiled at Abigail before turning to him.

"Jack is outside no doubt talking to Bill. I bet he'd love to play some baseball with you!"

"Okay!" He dashed outside, the two laughing.

"You and Jack will make fine parents, don't worry about that."

"I know he'll make a great dad, that I have no doubt. It's just that I'm surprised that there's a possibility I could have a baby. And so soon when I've hardly been back to teaching."

"Try not to stress, especially over the little things. You have months to go so I wouldn't be in a hurry to get everything ready. Just take it one step at a time, a talk with Faith."

"I will," Elizabeth replied, instantly comforted, knowing what she would plan to do next.

That night Elizabeth started to think about names, certain she was pregnant, and yet still in shocked by the mere thought.

Jack lounged at the other end of the sofa, setting dow his book. Elizabeth stared into the distance, biting her lip, unaware that he observed her, and the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Honey, you haven't turned a page since we sat down, and my feet haven't been tickled tonight," Jack stated, eyeing her worried expression, her brows knit together.

She jumped out of her reverie, eyes wide. He rested his hand on her knee, attempting to calm her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack, no need to worry."

"I know you too well to believe that."

"Do I have to always tell you everything? I feel as though I need to keep some things to myself, at least for a little while."

"I really think it would be better that you let me know what's bothering you," Jack said, his voice rising slightly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise. I'm going to visit Faith, and have a talk with her. If I'm sick, I'll let you know."

"We both know there's something we're not discussing, and we need to settle this before bed." Elizabeth felt tears coming as she scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her while she took her time thinking about what to even say, and how to go about doing it.

"I think all of these symptoms I have been experiencing lately can amount to one condition, which I discussed with Abigail." Elizabeth's wavering voice concerned him as she took a breath before continuing.

"Jack, how's the thought of becoming a father in roughly seven and a half months?" She sucked in a breath as she watched his reaction, leaning back with her arms slung around his neck.

"Sorry, how I would like what?" She smiled through tears as she nodded, knowing the shock and awe that he was experiencing. He smiled and laughed with her as they hugged each other. "I can't believe it," he repeated continually as they rocked back and forth.

"I know we planned to have a little one at least a year later, but as your mother wisely pointed out, things like this never go according to plan." Jack leaned back, staring into her eyes, a lock of hair hanging from his cowlick, and rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek.

"She experienced that when she was expecting me, just a few months into her and my father's marriage."

"We'll have her over again soon, and Abigail, and my family—"

"One step at a time Elizabeth."

"Okay, so a visit with Faith is in line for tomorrow bright and early."

They intertwined their fingers together, and soon feel asleep out of pure exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Elizabeth dashed from the bedroom to the bathroom, leaving Jack without an explanation. Since he left for rounds fairly early, she had kept it under wraps for a few days. But some mornings the nausea came, and wrecked havoc on her stomach, often ending up on the couch curled up. Jack followed her, reaching for a rag to wipe her shining face.

"Jack, it's not even the second month of this, and I feel as if it's too much," she said before coughing.

He listened while mopping her forehead, holding her curls back. Watching her in pain was hard for him to bear, whenever she was struggling or suffering, he would fix it somehow. But he couldn't this time. Only comfort her, and try not to feel helpless at times like this. He would need to get used to this feeling akin to uselessness.

"I think I'm done now. Why don't you get dressed in your uniform while I cook some breakfast?" She attempted to stand up, proving she was capable.

"Elizabeth, why don't you get settled on the couch while I make something, that way we can keep our morning routine." He leaned in for a kiss, which she then put her finger on his lips, effectively stopping him.

"You sure of that move Constable? It might get you into trouble," her delicate eyebrow raised.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure your superiors would be happy with you reporting late for your rounds. Bill will make sure you'll never forget the days you reported that your wife kept you home. You can only play that card once Jack." She wrapped her arms around his waist, gazing up at him with a little grin on her face.

"Well, I've already played it twice. Third times the charm they say, although what the charm is in this case I have no clue." She giggled and let him kiss her, minutes passing before they pulled away, breathless. She welcomed his embrace, a full day ahead of her sometimes seemed daunting, especially when she couldn't teach her students.

"With those moves you'll always be the teacher's pet," Elizabeth smiled before returning to the stove, and put on the kettle.

She started with eggs, but nearly gagged, running towards the door when Jack appeared with a bucket, ready for any mishaps.

"Remember our deal? I'll make us something," Jack said when she finished, which she gave him a weak smile before heading to the couch to rest.

"The town will be talking by noon with Mr. Yost's daughter filling in for me. I hope we get the news out before Florence does," she sighed.

He brought tea over to her, which she held, letting the steam cover her face, taking in the strong scent of peppermint. "If you're eager, let's ride into town together." He slid his hand under her wool shawl, holding her hand as she decided.

"I might as well or else I'll suffer not knowing if I wait any longer."

Jack lifted her down from the wagon beside the stables, where the blacksmith waved hello to them, and started for the infirmary. They held hands, and strolled down the street, trying to calm their nervousness. The wind had picked up overnight, but spring was there to stay, although frost still covered the grass at night.

Faith greeted them as they walked in, observing Elizabeth's tired face and Jack, who seemed to want to pace.

Elizabeth had left Jack in the waiting room while Faith began the examination.

"So based off of your symptoms Elizabeth, did you guess what it might be?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I did have my suspicions, but I wanted to confirm it and know for sure." Elizabeth sat up, anxious for Faith's response.

"Well, congratulations! You're a month and a half along, which you might have guessed." Elizabeth beamed as another wave of shock passed over her at the thought.

Jack abruptly stopped pacing once they emerged from the room, and approached them. Seeing Elizabeth's dreamy look, he asked Faith if what they had thought was true, since his wife wasn't fully in the present. Faith nodded, and they thanked her, heading to Abigail's to tell them the news before Jack had to start his rounds.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Abigail asked, sitting down after ensuring Clara had breakfast on the stove, her apron already dusted with flour.

"A bit better than this morning, and Abigail, you were right about your prediction!" Elizabeth watched her reaction as she smiled and hugged both of them, a muffled congratulations.

Jack looked at his wife who nodded for him to say a few words. "We just wanted to thank-you Abigail for everything you have done, and we wished to share this with you first because you've helped us from the start. You encouraged us both when we were frustrated with each other, and we couldn't for the life of us see the bigger picture." Elizabeth grabbed his hand, a stray tear winding down her cheek, smiling as he continued. "We're so grateful that I don't think you'll ever know the extent of it."

Abigail's eyes brimmed with tears recalling the days when the two despised each other. But she could see that underneath all of that stubbornness, the pride that they both held were two young people drawn to each other. No matter what the circumstances were, they came through closer than before.

"I'm sure Cody and Frank and I would love to babysit your little one when they're born," she stated, her excitement evident with a huge grin.

Cody wandered into the parlour, followed by Dasher, his tail wagging, passing the three having an animated conversation. The golden retriever sat next to him as he plopped down on another chair.

Frank came down the stairs and greeted the relatively newlyweds. "I've only seen you two together at church so far since the wedding. Barely made it to town in a month and a half."

Jack leaned back in his chair, crossing his boots, wearing his red serge ready for patrol. Elizabeth noted his smug look, and raised her eyebrows at him, trying to convey the message that he should be the one to tell him. He feigned a confused look while Frank and Abigail stared at the couple, at which she spoke up.

"Elizabeth knew I'd pass the information over to you as soon as I heard, you know I just can't contain my excitement and joy at hearing it. Frank, they're expecting!"

"Congratulations! Have you two thought of any names yet?"

Cody interrupted, "Miss Abigail, I have to tell Becky! She'll be so happy for you Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed like the other students will be too." she leaned closer to Abigail, dropping to almost a whisper. "I'll be so glad when the next seven and a half months will be over."

Abigail chuckled, "That's just the start of it."


	8. Chapter 8

So you're sure you'll be okay until I pick you up?" Jack asked as they stepped inside the jail.

"Jack, I'm only going to your mother's, which isn't far away. She'll take good care of me so don't worry please."

He met her at his desk, and she combed back his hair with her hand, both of them knowing they wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else for at least the rest of the day.

Bill swung open the door, and they parted, Jack shoving his hands in his pockets while Elizabeth twisted her ring, biting her lip.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he stated, looking at the dazed couple.

Elizabeth spoke up "We should tell you our news before you start wondering about Jack's lack of concentration. We have something very exciting that we want to share, and thought you'd like to know. We are expecting our first child!"

"Congratulations Elizabeth and Jack! I'm sure everyone will be thrilled about this news. Have you told your mother Jack?"

"No, not yet. We just confirmed it this morning, and have yet to share it with family. She'll be elated no doubt."

"Elated sounds about right," Bill said laughing.

Elizabeth met Charlotte at her new row house that she herself had occupied before moving out a couple months prior. She knocked, and was greeted by Charlotte, her braid slung over her shoulder. "Come on in Lizzie, I'll put the kettle on."

Elizabeth's nerves were surfacing as she sat down at the table, fiddling with a salt shaker. Charlotte was pretty much like a mother to her; there was no reason to be afraid since she wanted to become a grandmother soon anyways.

"It's been quite a while since I've been over at your place. How are things? Specifically, how's the laundry going and stuff like that?"

"Quite well, I've become pretty adapt with the whole laundry situation thanks to you, and the blankie has been stored away." Charlotte chuckled at her last statement.

"So I take it honey that things have been going pretty well between you two."

"No sass on behalf of him, but I might be found guilty of it a time or two!" Charlotte slapped her knee at her comment.

"Way to go Lizzie. I have to say that I haven't seen a more harmonious couple than you two although I know you disagree at times. I know it isn't perfect, but the flaws are what makes it perfect in it's own way. Loving each other in spite of those flaws is key to a healthy marriage." She set the tea down with a rattle before handing Elizabeth her cup. You look pensive Lizzie. Is anything wrong?"

She took a deep breath, a wave of nausea passing before gathering her thoughts. "Actually Charlotte, I do have a little something to tell you, and I know you'll be pleased. She gripped her cup, "I'm pregnant! Jack and I are expecting, and you'll become a grandmother!" She couldn't contain her emotions, tears slipping down her cheeks as Charlotte hugged her, and pulled out a handkerchief or two.

"I remember saying I wished for a little grandchild soon, but what a surprise to find out just a month and a half later!"

"I'm about that far along actually. Jack and I just confirmed our suspicions this morning, and I have only told Abigail and Frank, and Bill who happened to be at the jail at the same time we were there.

"I'm so happy for you dear! It's probably too soon to have thought about names, but do you have some in mind?"

"Jack and I haven't discussed it yet, but I have a certain fascination with names so I've mulled over a few. I'll ask him tonight what he thinks of the few I have in mind. Charlotte, I still can't sew very well, and I am limited in my cooking skills, and I don't feel equipped to handle a baby right when I need to get back to teaching, and taking care of Jack."

Charlotte looked her straight in the eye. "You will have days when you feel as though you run in circles, and nothing seems to get done, and you'll have days where you can't believe the Lord has entrusted you with an abundance of blessings."

"Thanks for that. Katie Yost is filling in for me today, but she is leaving tomorrow to visit her sister. I hope I'm feeling well enough to return.

"Tell you what. If you don't feel up to the task tomorrow, just send Jack for me, and I'll gladly teach. I need to keep myself occupied so it would be nice to get back to a little teaching."

"I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Honey, I want to do something worthwhile, and those kids are all so precious."

"Thank-you so much Charlotte, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Just as long as you and Jack come over for supper soon, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Is it okay if I cook?" Elizabeth gave her a questioning glance.

"Sure, although lard does help, I'm positive." Elizabeth sighed. Some things never change.

The ride back to their new home was uneventful, the couple chatting about their day. Jack had broken up two brawls in the saloon, and filled out paperwork while Elizabeth shared how Charlotte handled the new information. A gust of wind blew across the wagon, sending a chill. The frigid temperature and howling wind didn't matter though when she thought of how her life would change in the coming months, and how much joy and tears would be shared in this journey.

As soon as Jack helped Elizabeth out of her coat, they headed upstairs to rest before they would prepare supper. Jack had discarded his red serge, leaving his sky blue button down on, starting to unlace his boots. Elizabeth kicked off her heels with a loud sigh, at which Jack turned.

"Elizabeth, we should talk about you teaching your students, and if you're up to that," he said after lining his boots up at the foot the bed.

"Jack, I'm not an invalid." She put her hands on her hips, her voice growing louder by the second. "I perfectly fine teaching my students because it means so much to me."

She started to rummage through her dresser, attempting to find a pair of stockings, busying her hands while her mouth went a mile an hour.

"Elizabeth, you're upset. Please sit down and rest." He grabbed her arm, halting her frantic movements. "You need to learn to slow things down during this time." There was no sense arguing about it since she was quite adamant, and he knew it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"I'm sorry Jack. One minute I'm so full of joy, and the next I'm dissolving into tears. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now. You must be thinking 'I married such an overdramatic, sentimental woman who cannot for the life of her remember anything or if she does, will just cry over it because she didn't believe in herself.'"

Jack sat her down on his side of the bed, and while holding her, he paused before responding since she was in the midst of an episode. Men didn't have much luck trying to sympathize at times like these because they were wired differently. He would never completely understand her, just listening to his wife baffled him beyond measure.

The evening was like any other as Elizabeth began supper, and Jack sorting through the papers at his desk while Rip slumbered next to the wood stove in the corner on his rag rug.

He awoke when Jack bent down to scratch his ears, "In a few months old Rip you'll see a little baby who in a year will probably be crawling after you, and messing your fur up. But I promise you he or she will never eat your food so there's nothing you need to worry about."

He gave him one last pat before returning with his papers to the kitchen, setting them down on the table. He put his arms around her waist, surprising her as she whirled around with a gasp.

"Do I still make your heart race?" He asked.

"You know the answer to that!" She waved the ladle in the air, forgetting there was still sauce in it. The motion sent the spaghetti sauce onto the wall, splattering Jack's shirt, not to mention her own dress, which most of it was thankfully covered with an apron.

She stared down at her clothes, recalling the days when she arrived at the homestead, and got into all sorts of scrapes, covered in manure and mud. "Jack, you have something on your face…" she reached up to wipe some sauce off his cheek, bursting out laughing when she glanced at his shirt.

"What's so funny Elizabeth?" He asked, confused.

"At times like this I can't help but picture the people looking to you, and saying, 'Yup, that's our Constable, getting himself into trouble.'"

He chuckled, sliding his hand down her upper arm, drawing circles. "I should just reply and say that we're practising for when our baby starts throwing food."

"We could use some practise actually."

"All we need is a baby, but for some reason Hope Valley doesn't come across those too often."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "Jack, how about Edith's little son Oliver? I'm sure since she's in town, she wouldn't mind if I practise holding him while his parents go do some errands or whatever they need."

"Sounds like a good idea dear. When are you planning on asking her?"

"Tomorrow after I return from school, I'll head over to her house. Would you mind if I did that?" She was so eager to practise with any baby.

"Not at all. Would you like me to come along? That way I would get some practise in too." Elizabeth beamed at him.

"That sounds like an even better plan Mr. Thornton. You seemed a natural with babies when we held Carla's twins a few years ago." He gazed into her eyes, her colour high.

"Since Tom was a few years younger, I got used to having a baby around. Ma would also babysit some of the student's siblings when she was teaching if the mother was in a rush and needed someone to watch over her children for a little while. I was curious of course, and wanted to play with them whenever the children came over to play. It would be so nice to see you with a little one in your arms. Just thinking about that makes me want to sketch you holding her."

Elizabeth caught how he imagined their child as a girl, whereas the husbands would envision a son to fish with, a son to throw a baseball with. She'd ask him tonight before she'd fall asleep, if she could get the words out before she'd drift off.

After changing into new clothes, and eating dinner, Jack led her upstairs when she protested she hadn't washed the dishes.

"The dishes can wait until tomorrow dear." He picked her up, and carried her upstairs towards their room, kicking the door open as they entered. "I'll start a fire then we can curl up."

After the fire had been started, Jack joined her, and they began discussing names for either gender. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest, smiling or knitting her brows together whenever he suggested a name.

"I was thinking Elizabeth, of Melanie for a girl, and Wesley for a boy. Your turn."

"Ohh, I like Melanie for sure. How about Hazel for a girl, and Everett for a boy."

"Everett's nice. How about Maria for a girl, and Phillip for a boy."

"I like all of them Jack. Narrowing it down to just one per gender will be a challenge. Imagining names for my stories has always been one of the highlights, building a character solely off of their name, and have them breath a life of their own is just so enjoyable. She was drifting off, so he started humming a tune for her, her days so physically harsh on her that she needed all the rest that she could get.

He stared at the flames, and soon found himself tangled up with his wife among the sheets until she grabbed his half and left him with a corner of the quilt. He was still getting used to not having much blanket, but she would refuse to believe it. _She can be one stubborn women,_ he thought with a smile on his face.

 **Tell me what you guys think of those names!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next two months flew by, and Elizabeth found herself having difficulty staying awake during the school day, fighting the urge to close her eyes for just a moment.

"Mrs. Thornton, are you alright?" Opal asked when she approached Elizabeth's desk, her artwork in hand.

She opened her eyes to find the entire classroom staring at her, and wiped strands of hair out of her eyes, her vision readjusting slowly. One figure stood out at the entrance of the room, a silhouette against the light shining behind them. The person strode in, a familiar voice along with pitter patter and a tale wagging.

"Mrs. Thornton, I think it's about time to dismiss your students," Jack stated as he placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry students that I lost track of time, please forgive me. She stood, only to waver, Jack coming to her aid. Some days the dizziness was worse than others. She hung on to his red serge, and dismissed the children.

Jack turned to her once the students filed out. "I think it's time we ask my mother about filling in for you." She stared at the wood floor, at Rip and his soulful eyes framed by floppy ears, and back at her husband.

"Jack, it is a very hard decision for me to make. Sacrificing this would be incomprehensible." He paused, embracing her, feeling her cling to him and her unsteadiness.

"Losing our child would be unbearable. Darling, I don't think we have a choice right now. I always knew this would be harsh on you, but we have to think of what matters more right now." He brushed a few tears trailing their way down her cheeks, giving her a small smile.

"I understand, and I really want this child, you know that Jack. I am just having a hard time letting it go. Can I go back after I have recovered?"

"Let's just focus on this day, and talk about that matter when we come to it. I want to see you teach again, but as you've experienced no doubt that circumstances change."

"Like you and me?"

"You stole my perfect example." He rubbed her cheek while she slid her hands around his waist, fiddling with his leather belt before meeting his eyes again.

"We'd better get home then, something tells me we shouldn't be here in case someone wanders in here, especially a student" she stated, twisting a loose button on his uniform.

"I can tell how badly you want to go home by the way you pull at that button. Elizabeth, don't pull it anymore or else it will fly off, and we'll be on a hunt for it for the rest of the evening." He walked her out with Rip following obediently along.

Elizabeth wrapped her hands possessively around her stomach when someone appeared at the door, a loud howl emitted by Rip, who refused to rise from his rug. Grace and William Thatcher peeked in, Elizabeth's jaw dropping while Jack welcomed them. Once they had exchanged hugs and pleasantries, Jack launched into a conversation about the newly built house with his wife staring him down, annoyed that he would keep this visit of theirs a secret.

"We were just thinking of raising some goats and chickens," Jack ranted, not daring to meet her eyes.

 _It was going to be a long night trying not to anger his wife anymore than necessary while keeping her parents content,_ he mused.

William and Grace toured the house together as Jack and Elizabeth stood by the stove. He began to untie her apron from behind when she swatted his hand away. "I don't know about you, but there are other people here, and it upsets me that you would keep a secret like that from me."

"I wanted to plan something without you stressing over preparing for your parents, knowing you'd go to great lengths to welcome them. I'm not saying that's not a good idea, but—"

"So what are you saying dear?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

He imitated her, "You know, you sounds just like my mother, all sassy with me. Believe me, I can be sassy too."

She burst out laughing. "Jack Thornton, I've witnessed it before, believe _me_!"

"Oh you have? Care to explain further dear?" He caught her as she snuck away from him, tickling her waist until she begged him to stop in between squeals.

"Jack, we should serve dinner…" She gazed up at his lips, a cinnamon scent wafting through the air, gripping his plaid button down as he kissed her.

Minutes passed before they parted, curls from her bun almost all spilling down her shoulders, both of them breathing hard. It took them a moment to realize they were being watched.

"Since you two didn't hear me the first time, I will just say dinner might be burning," Grace repeated with kind eyes, William still surveying the property.

"Mother!" Elizabeth drew back, askance that she witnessed them together, her mouth once again wide open, blushing.

"Dear, it's alright. I just smelled something, but since you two didn't notice, I thought to tell you."

"Thanks, I completely forgot about that!"

"It's what mothers are here for Elizabeth," she said softly with a wise look before wandering outside under a blanket of stars to find her husband.

Dinner past relatively fast as Jack met William's questions regarding joining his business team, putting the conversation at a uncomfortable impasse. Jack met his eye, and repeated what he had always said.

"I appreciate your offer sir, but as you might as well know by now, I am will remain Mountie who is dedicated to serving others first. I know you mean well, but I could never work in an office, it just isn't for me."

"Son, that was my last offer, and I respect your decision. It shows me that you are devoted to your career, and it implies you are even more devoted to your wife as a husband, and soon to be father." Everyone sitting breathed a visible sigh of relief at the now dissipated tension.

"Thank-you William, and I would never want to get work in the way of what I cherish most, Elizabeth." He wrapped his arm around her waist, she laying her head on his shoulder.

Grace spoke up, "Dear, I believe we should get going."

"Mother, you two need to stay with us. Since we have two guest rooms, it wouldn't be a hassle to set a room up." Elizabeth looked at her parents, who both smiled and agreed to their plan. They couldn't make too much noise; all they needed was a surprise visit from Charlotte to really spice things up even more.

She had changed into her nightgown, and sat down at her vanity to get ready for bed. Jack grabbed her brush before she could object, and started brushing her hair.

"It always feels so nice and relaxing when you brush my hair," she sighed in content while he kneeled, working out a knot.

"Well theres a bit of a bird's nest in here so I'm going to have to put my academy skills to the test."

"How?" Elizabeth asked, amused.

His brows creased as he inspected the tangle, "we all learned how to tie special knots, and this might be the first time I can put that lesson to the test."

"Oh Jack, sometimes I can't believe you can be this silly," his wife said laughing.

"I hope if it's a girl, she would get your beautiful hair."

"My illustrious locks?"

"Yeah, and your smile. If she looked just like you, I wouldn't know what hit me with you two at my side."

She giggled, "If it's a boy or girl, they would have your dimples, and long eyelashes."

"I wonder how Rip will take the arrival of a little one."

"I bet when they're crawling around, he will be at their side, getting into a mess no doubt."

He glanced at her, setting aside the brush. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we headed to bed."

She snuck a glance at him, his wry grin prompting her to giggle. "Jack, they'll probably hear everything."

"Would you rather just say goodnight now and blow out your candle?"

She glanced at the door before kissing him, surprising him as she leaned in. He welcomed her embrace as she brushed her lips against his.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack, I think someone is knocking at the door," Elizabeth mumbled, barely lifting her head from her pillow, the pounding becoming louder.

He pulled out his handgun in case there was an intruder, instructing her to stay in bed.

"Honey, I'll just check who it is, don't get up." Her eyes were closed again, too exhausted these days to lose more sleep. He peered through a frosted window, catching Bill's jacket through the glass before proceeding to open the door.

"Jack, there's been a fire, and we need your help putting it out, examining the scene," Bill stated in a hoarse whisper, his hair mussed.

"Sure, let me tell Elizabeth quickly, and I'll tack up my horse. Where is it?" Jack asked, moving to grab his coat.

"The fire supposedly broke out in the saloon. Spread pretty fast until the town had it under control. We still have to hurry."

Jack ran up to say goodbye to his wife, and left a hastily written note for his in-laws on the kitchen table, mounting his horse to record and investigate before this case resembled the complexity of the church fire occurring almost four years back. They galloped towards town, heavy dew on the grass with a clear sky just beginning to show the first hint of morning.

The two arrived at the saloon to find a sea of people dusted with smoke, coughing with pails in their hands. Jack strode down the line of people who had just finished dousing the flames, disappointed he couldn't come to the scene and help earlier.

"Was any hurt?" Jack asked Bill curtly as he inspected the entrance.

"Two men have a couple minor burns. They are being examined by Faith as we speak."

"So, judging by what you've seen and heard Bill, do you believe it was an accident or planned?"

"We can't say yet Jack. Not a soul knew how it started as far as I know; I've been asking around for witnesses, and so far no one has stepped forward."

Jack scanned the room, taking in every detail before heading back to the jail to record for an upcoming investigation.

Grabbing a pencil and note pad, he returned to listen to anyone who cared to explain the start of another unlikely, accidental fire. It resembled the church fire a few years back, and that worried him more than he would ever care to admit.

Abigail approached Jack, wiping sweat off her brow. "Jack, I was in my apartment at the time, but I know for a fact that I heard a scream."

"I assume you were up?"

"I was making a tea, and heard a piercing scream, and soon saw the flames out the window."

"I will look more into it, thanks Abigail." He threw a leg over his horse, feeling weary as the rest of the town must have.

Once at home, he returned to his room, careful not to disturb his wife, though she had stirred at the bed creaking. She rolled over, and barely opened her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, the fire had been put out before I arrived. Tomorrow Bill and I will investigate." He didn't want her to worry any more than she had to.

"You know, we should get used to interruptions during the night."

"I imagine he or she will keep us awake for an hour or two." She shifted closer to him, resting an elbow on the sheets, her hand on her chin.

"Jack, some nights we won't get hardly any sleep. We should both get some while we can."

"What makes you say our baby will be that fussy? So you were the type that woke your poor parents up, the needy middle child?"

She giggled. "I don't have much experience, but I know that from the few that I've watched. I couldn't imagine what Carla's life was like a few years back taking care of two newborns."

"Now that you mention it, I could see it happening."

"See what Jack?" She grew serious.

"Us having twins. Lee mentioned what? Five or six children? We need to keep up, and twins are perfect for that."

She slapped his shoulder. "It isn't a competition." She began mumbling, "men must always make everything a competition."

"I'm up for it, are you?"

"Whatever the Lord blesses us with is what I'll be thankful and glad for."

"You're right honey. Let's both get some sleep."

The next morning dawned too early for the couple, although Grace and William rose to make breakfast.

"Good morning you two!" Grace announced, trying to figure out how to use the skillet.

"Let me help you with that mother," Elizabeth said, holding Jack's hand walking downstairs.

"Nonsense, your mother should be able to do things on her own, and she's going prove she's an accomplished woman."

Elizabeth gave Jack a small smile, and curled up on the sofa, her dusty pink shawl wrapped around her, her messy braid tied with a purple ribbon. He fed Rip, and returned to sit with her, and have a morning chat while her parents attempted to make some food. The conversation grew more relaxed, and the couples had many laughs, despite their rough beginnings.

"Mother, what do you have planned for today?" Elizabeth asked, nursing a cup of peppermint tea for her slightly queasy stomach.

"I was thinking of actually experimenting in the kitchen if you don't mind giving me some tips."

"I don't mind at all since I need to keep busy when I'm not teaching."

Jack headed towards the sofa in his plaid button down, smelling of cinnamon. Little did he know that his wife was being driven to distraction at the touch of his hand, and even a gaze.

"I'm sure my mother will be in her element teaching your students," Jack said.

"It's a wonderful opportunity for her, and besides, she not only gets her job back, but she'll receive a grandchild."

"Honey, I need to get dressed for the investigation, so I'll have to start hurrying." He kissed her cheek, and climbed the stairs to put on his uniform.

"What investigation is this Elizabeth?" William asked.

"Well Father, it is for the fire last night that Jack left for. You two probably read the note on the table this morning. He had to leave to gather some witnesses, and notes I guess. Bill was at the scene too, but he spoke briefly about it this morning that there is little evidence regarding how the fire started, and a shortage of witnesses. I just hope it doesn't turn out like the church fire a few years ago when I first arrived here."

The afternoon flew by as Grace and her daughter experimented in the kitchen. Grace began to pour flour into a mixing bowl, which Elizabeth had instructed to be sifted. She bent over the bowl as Grace dumped it all at once, dusting her daughter's face with flour.

"There's a first time for everything," she said as both laughed, retrieving the rag to mop some of it off.

Once the cake was in the stove, both sighed, and leaned against the counter.

"Mother, you've got some chocolate frosting on your apron."

"I won't even begin to describe the many ingredients you are wearing at this moment," Grace chuckled, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Anybody home?" Jack strode in, hanging his coat up before turning to his wife. He turned, spotting Elizabeth covered in flour, chocolate frosting with stains all over her apron.

"Jack, your wife isn't looking too lovely right now." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Nonsense. I can see you were teaching Grace how to bake a cake, but I have a question."

"And what is that?" Elizabeth popped her hip.

"Was there any flour left to bake with judging from those aprons?"

"Jack! You know I've never been a skilled baker, but I can at least cook now."

"That you most certainly can."

Charlotte popped in for a surprise visit just as the four sat down for dinner. Jack greeted her, and introduced Elizabeth's parents to her.

"A pleasure to meet you two," Charlotte said.

"Likewise Mrs. Thornton," said Grace.

Dinner started out stilted as usual, though Jack nor Elizabeth was put on the spot. William asked Jack's mother about her visit down to Hope Valley, avoiding talk altogether of Tom. Jack gave his wife a concerned look, which she helplessly stared back at him. Time would only tell when they would both speak of Julie and Jack's brother.

"So I heard the latest news from Tom where he's working." Charlotte leaned back in her chair, Jack shaking his head.

"Should've known that was coming," he said, shaking his head.

"They're civilized people. I'm sure they won't start yelling and accusing each other. It was Julie's decision to run away, and there is nothing they can do about that." Just as they got those words out, William spoke in a cold tone, an icy stare towards Charlotte, which she fired back some statement regarding Julie.

"Elizabeth, you're upset. Let's talk it over." Before he could try to comfort her, she bolted out of the room. He didn't know where she escaped to, but he followed her despite her protestations. Heading towards the bathroom, Elizabeth stretched her arms, leaning over the counter, her face pale, her lips chapped.

He fetched some water, and wiped some of her tears away.

"Jack, why can't they just get along with each other?" She asked.

"Because they come from two different worlds, and they can't fathom the other's point of view. Let them sort it out for now, no sense worrying about it." He rested his hand on her swelling stomach.

She covered his hands with her own. "I'm starting to really show; I think I'll stop by Clara's and pick up some new blouses and skirts."

"Okay, maybe some pretty pastels?"

"So now we're getting into the colours are we? I'm feeling like some yellow and maybe some robins egg blue this time."

"I would recommend the blue to suit your eyes," he murmured, their gaze locked on each other.

"I'll see what she has tomorrow." I need to pick up some things for the nursery too."

"And chat to Abigail the rest of the afternoon?"

"Honey, you know me so well."

By the time they emerged from the bathroom, the three had finished dinner, and chatted as if nothing had happened while they gathered the plates to wash.

"Let me do that Charlotte, you've been teaching all day." Elizabeth headed towards the sink where her mother in-law put a hand out to stop her.

"Lizzie, it gives me great joy teaching your well behaved students, and washing dishes gives me something to do."

Elizabeth decided to leave it at that, and followed Jack upstairs, weary beyond measure. Yawning as she sat on her side of the bed, she headed under the covers without brushing her hair, and was soon fast asleep.

Jack headed over across the bed, stroking her hair. "All that commotion really wore you out."

He joined her soon afterwards, but even so exhausted she still managed to snatch up most of the blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elizabeth, you almost done getting ready?" Jack called from downstairs, where he had waited for a half hour. They were supposed to see Mary at two, and they were already running almost an hour behind.

"Just a moment dear," she announced for the twelfth hundred time. He skipped every other step, pausing at the door. She had dresses of every colour spread out on the bed. "I don't know which one to wear."

"Elizabeth, we're running behind, how about the peach one?"

"But the forest green one looks better."

"Then wear that one."

She let out a sigh. "Jack, that one is too formal. Can we stop off at Abigail's first for some pie?"

"We won't have time, and besides, you can't live off of pie."

"I know, I've just been craving it lately. Jack, this is an impossible decision!" She slumped on the bed.

"Then let me help." In no time he had chosen a dress, and helped her into it, doing the buttons on the back. "I think the designers had an idea that a woman should take up to an hour just buttoning and unbuttoning these!" he said fumbling with the last one.

"I just hope she doesn't think the Constable can't be relied upon, and all because of me."

"She'll understand. After all, she has her son, and daughter now to take care of."

"Well the difference is that I don't even have a son or daughter yet, and here I am, a frightful mess."

"You look so beautiful with that certain glow about you. I would never want you any other way."

"These days you always know what to say."

"I've come a long way from when we first met," he whispered with a wink.

"I'd say. Calling me a goat by accident didn't do much for you did it?"

He smirked at her remark. "I learned a lesson or two from those incidents. We better get going now then."

Mary appeared at the door with her daughter in her arms.

"Come in!" With a free hand she motioned them inside.

"I am so sorry we are running late, it's my fault."

"Elizabeth, I am always late these days, punctuality is not really a word I can relate to anymore. Caleb is as you know at school, so I just have Maggie with me. Elizabeth, would you like to hold her?"

She breathed deeply before accepting the little bundle. "It's all coming back now, holding one of Carla's twins," she said, beaming at Jack and Mary.

"Would you two like to take care of her while I run a few errands in town?" Mary asked, observing the two so comfortable holding Maggie.

"Sure, we'd be happy to watch her," Jack said distractedly, both of them spellbound by the newborn.

"I won't be long, and just call Cat next door if you two have any difficulties."

"I remember saying they are like fragile china dolls, and they are just like that." Maggie cooed with wide brown eyes, blonde hair starting to grow in, staring up at Elizabeth.

"Jack, she is adorable. The only thing now is keeping her occupied until Mary returns."

"That'll be easy, pass her to me." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. "Hey, I had Tom to babysit whenever my ma couldn't get to him. I still can't change a diaper, but entertaining him was easy."

He soon had Maggie giggling at his antics, making funny faces. "The reason I was not able to show off with Carla's twins is because they were newborns."

"Think she'll like the spoon trick?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's try, she's such a happy baby compared to others, look at that smile!"

They were soon wrapped up with Maggie that they forgot the time. The three were sitting on the couch, Maggie having snuggled against Elizabeth while she rested, her pudgy hands wrapped around her petite doll.

Jack had her arm around his wife, watching the two interact when the door swung open, Mary rushing in.

"I am so sorry, I was talking to Cat, and the time just flew bye." Jack hushed her, Elizabeth in a deep sleep, leaning against him.

"These two are all tired out. The hours flew bye for the three of us too," Jack stated while glancing at the setting sun.

"Just seeing the three of you tells me you will have no problems."

"Well, we'd better be heading home." Jack slipped on his coat before whispering to his wife to wake up.

When they arrived home, Elizabeth seemed to be sleepwalking, shuffling her feet, her eyes almost very closed.

Jack had no idea how to tell Elizabeth that he received a telegram that morning that Tom would be visiting, and would likely need a place to stay. She would be up for having him or would she?

After tossing and turning, it was finally morning. Jack rose with a headache, unsure how to broach the subject of his brother coming down when so much had happened between their family, in particular an issue concerning their younger siblings.

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" She murmured a yes, breathing out a deep sigh. "I can't sleep, and I need to ask you something that concerns both of us." He paused at the thought of bringing up the sensitive subject.

"What is it?"

"I received a telegram from Tom." He breathed in a shaky breath before proceeding. "I thought it would be fitting to have him come down for a visit since he couldn't make it to the wedding." He waited for his wife to explode.

"That's nice Honey." Her eyes opened wide. "You what?"

"Since he didn't come to the wedding, I thought since my mother was down here, I would invite Tom and we could all be together."

"Jack, I cannot believe you would invite him when so much has happened!" Her voice rose with each word.

"Julie is not here and besides Elizabeth—"

"Don't Elizabeth me!" She rose abruptly, only to grasp the dresser as she wavered.

"I am sorry, but wouldn't you like to see your sisters once in awhile? I haven't seen Tom for months!" He struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Why didn't you check with me and see if I had any objections?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought it best that I would't let you stress about preparing for a guest. He can stay above the saloon if you like."

"Jack, this is like when my parents arrived, and you didn't say a word about it." She crossed her arms, both of their tempers now flaring.

"Elizabeth, I only want what's best for you!"

"What's best is considering what I would like. He can come, but don't expect a warm welcome from me."

"This isn't like you, you know that. I am only concerned that you don't work to hard, and end up exhausted."

"Thank-you, but what I would like right now is to be alone and deal with this."

"If that's what you want," Jack responded, closing the door, the dull click of the lock echoing in his ears, a sound unwelcome to him.

Sorry for a late update! School has been hectic as usual but I enjoyed taking a break to write this.


	12. Chapter 12

"She'll come to her senses, don't you worry." Charlotte stared into her son's eyes, noting the exhaustion.

"She's been locked up in her room for hours. She needs to eat, and she won't listen to me."

"I believe the person you need is Abigail. She hasn't seen her for a few days, and I know she always provides just the right answers. Beyond that, I don't know what else you can do for her that will open her up. She could also just be having emotional highs and lows due to her pregnancy."

Jack stared at the checkered tablecloth, his brows knitted together. "I bet it's a combination of past drama and then mix in extreme emotional differences. Ma, were you this bad?"

"Son, I was at least as stubborn and difficult as your wife is being right now. I know she is so compassionate, and the mixture of both just might set her off the edge. Knowing her, she would have accept Tom without any reservations."

He leaned back in the the creaking chair, musing over his choices. "She's a brave woman Ma."

"She is Jack, and you are a blessed husband. Go and get Abigail to bring over some pie before there's none left and Elizabeth might not be all too happy if that should happen."

"I will do. And Ma?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for everything, I mean it." He kissed her forehead when he rose from the chair.

"I know you do son. Now go see what your dear teacher is up to!"

Abigail pumped some water into a bucket, carrying it to the Dash's water bowl. Frank greeted her as she slipped past him, efficiently stealing the bucket from her.

"Frank, I was just going to give the dog some water."

"I know Abigail, but since you've got a lot on your plate, I can at least help you with the little tasks." He leaned down, effectively kissing her, a rosy complexion appearing on her cheeks as she drew away breathless.

"I didn't know I would still blush this much," she admitted, giggling a bit. They both leaned in, caught up in the moment, unaware that Cody was traipsing along with his dog, tracking mud into the parlour.

"Miss Abigail?" He asked twice, and finally quit after the second try, proceeding to find Clara who slammed the cafe door, drawing up short as she caught sight of the two in their own little world. Abigail widened her eyes, smoothing her skirt, blonde curls covering her face as she hurriedly brushed them away. She spotted Cody, and jumped right back into mother mode.

"Cody, please come back here, and clean up this mess! And you know the dog is supposed to stay outside during the day so that I don't have to clean twice. Clara, did you want something?" Abigail spotted her frozen, her coat still on.

"I had a question about Jesse actually." she twister her hands together.

Jack entered the back door, realizing he had interrupted something.

"Abigail, would you like me to come back?" He asked. Abigail knew he was nervous judging by his rush, and it probably had to do with Elizabeth or her family or even both.

"No not at all Jack. I can answer your question concerning your wife."

"How'd you know?"

"Never mind that. Let's just say that I've been in her position too, more than a few years ago."

"She's just not herself Abigail." His voice sped up as he continued. "We had an argument about Tom visiting, and like that time when I invited her family, she did not react too well. One minute she is so accepting, and the next she is distraught, I had no idea she would have reacted this way."

She motioned for him to sit down, and retrieved two teacups before giving him any sort of answer. He accepted the freshly brewed tea, leaning back in his chair, suddenly setting down the cup and saucer to wipe his face. The dark circles underneath his eyes were more apparent than ever, and Abigail took note of that, along with the fact that he hadn't shaven in a few days, tiredness evident in his haggard appearance.

"It looks as if she needs some reassuring, and she needs someone to relate to judging from what you've told me. You cannot sympathizes with her, and that is a small fraction of the issue. Why don't I ride back with you, and I will attempt to reassure her."

"Thank-you so much Abigail, I am indebted to you."

"It's what friends do in times of crisis."

Elizabeth has settled down in the kitchen when they arrived, giving them a weak smile, teacup and saucer in hand.

"Hi Abigail, would you like to join me? Did you bring over some pie?" She asked, eyeing the basket she held.

"I thought you'd like some considering you cleaned out the last of the pie I had." Elizabeth's chin trembled, and she rushed over to hug her. She caught sight of Jack, and ran to him.

"Jack, please forgive me. Some days I just cannot control my emotions, or cravings for that matter." He threaded his hands through hers, and brought her hand to his chest.

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't want you any other way. I should apologize for not telling you about Tom's arrival. I won't keep that from you again because I know it means so much to you that we share everything."

"We were both in the wrong, but now it's all settled. We just have to do one thing."

"What's that?" He asked, intrigued, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Let's eat pie and make up!"

"That does sound unconventional, I don't believe I've ever heard that before." He smirked as she giggled.

"Okay, how about we eat pie, then kiss, then make up?"

"I think we've accomplish two of those already." He pulled her closer, effectively silencing her, brushing his lips against hers, hands wrapped around her back.

"Well Constable, I think you are right about that."

William Thatcher was in the parlour, seated as Grace was in the midst of preparing dinner with their daughter. She suddenly snatched up a cloth, pulling out a slightly charred roast, at which Elizabeth chuckled at.

"Mother, don't feel disappointed. I was the same way when I first came. Luckily Abigail helped me."

"She should have stayed tonight to teach me since I cannot even boil water without incident. I don't think I will ever forget about the servants now that I know what it feels like slaving over a hot stove for hours." Grace wiped a tendril of auburn hair out of her face, and observed her husband reading the Farmers Alamac of all books.

Jack was still at the office, though he had said that morning that he would likely take some paperwork home, and finish it at his desk. Rip howled from the study, refusing to rise from his rag rug, curled up next to the wood stove in the corner.

Elizabeth walked towards the the corner, her hand wrapped around her stomach, which was visible more than ever. She was almost seven months, and felt as big as a whale. It took her twice as long to walk anywhere, and she would break a sweat whenever they went on longer walks around the pond.

She sank to the floor, sighing at how she felt so helpless, but she knew it would be worth it. She gave the bloodhound his customary pet, feeding him a treat. "Jack, how was your day?" She asked as he approached her, kneeling beside her on the floor to pet Rip.

"Lots of paperwork," he stated, gripping a stack of loose papers. "I'm planning on getting it all finished by dinnertime. Some of it concerns the fire quite awhile back."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she slid her fingers down his arm, quiet for a moment. "Why are they still investigating? Shouldn't the trial be over by now?"

"It was complicated since we did not have much evidence, or any that could be of any use to us. And the lack of witnesses took the whole investigation longer than we all thought at first."

"Well, how about we talk of something happier? How about we invite your mother over? It's been awhile since we've all had a good chat."

"Or rather, the two of you talking incessantly while I cringe at her recollections concerning my childhood."

"I must admit, you were rather a scandalous child!"

"I have a feeling you were even more so, though you kept it under wraps since it was appropriate dinner talk." She gave him a playful shove before he caught her wrist in midair, stilling her movements, whispering in her ear, his warm breath on her neck. "That's one of the things I love most about you."

"That I know what I want?" She smiled.

"Now more than ever." He brushed his fingertips over her rosy cheeks, playing with her curls.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now Beth my dear, have you thought about any names that you and Jack have decided on?" Grace asked during supper, catching her daughter unaware, who had set her cup down with a clatter. She hastily dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin, caught in her own world.

"Actually Mother, we do have some names that we're musing over."

William spoke up, "You're planning to name your son or daughter after an ancestor right?" Jack cleared his mouth. Sometimes he didn't know how to handle his in-laws, truth be told. It would be another long night, but at least his mother wasn't there to fuel to the fire even more. It was at the moment halting conversation, a flame waiting impatiently to rise up.

"Father, Jack and I have chosen some other names that take on a different meaning that we've always liked." She grasped her husband's hand underneath the table, giving him a small smile before she felt nauseous, and more or less gripped his hand. Hopefully he wouldn't mind, but he would surely be asking her afterwards about it.

"What are the names?" William asked shortly. The couple sighed, it was useless, trying to convince Mr. Thatcher that they wouldn't be using their suggested names.

"At this moment Phillip is our favourite name for a boy, and Felicity or Hazel for a girl," Jack stated."

"But we still aren't certain about those ones," Elizabeth rambled on. It was such a sensitive subject when William Thatcher clearly had other ideas. They would just have to hold their own.

William sauntered over to the sink, setting down the silverware before turning to his daughter. "I would hate to spoil your evenings being tired and all so I will leave you dear Beth and Jack for tonight," he tossed out before leaving the dining room. Grace wrung her hands and stared after him.

"Maybe I should have an early night too," Beth rose, clearly unsure how she should act without her husband at her side directing them both.

Elizabeth struggled to get out of the chair, accepting Jack's hand. "Nonsense Mother. I know you'd like to have a nice chat, and some tea."

"I feel as though you already have a better sense of womanly intuition than me."

"I do deal with my students, and part of that is simply being perceptive, and above all, willing to dig deeper into why they are having difficulties at school."

"They're blessed to have her," Jack said tenderly, catching his wife's eye on his way to the sink.

"I would never have doubted that. I think Beth, you are stubborn most of all."

"Now we're getting to the heart of the matter Mother!" Elizabeth sighed as she spied Jack covering his smirk. "Jack, no need to add to my Mother's comment. Clearly she needs some rest, she's had a long day, and I bet you do too mmh?" She replied from the sink, sliding the dishes into the soapy water.

"Now who's being stubborn?" He asked. She glared at him, trying with all her will to suppress a laugh that urged to escape.

"I know you too well Elizabeth," he said distractedly, chasing her as she ran to the stairs, attempting to escape her eventual capture since she ran out of breath easily.

"I surrender Constable," she said, catching her breath. "I have run out of energy, the little that was left," she laughed, hanging onto him, gripping his arm.

"I'll finish the dishes Elizabeth." She nodded, and plopped down in the chair, knowing she would be there for quite a while since it took all her strength to get up.

Grace and she chatted about the next two months before the new arrival would take over their lives, including the nighttime.

"Could you please boil some water for the tea when you're finished dear?" Elizabeth asked in between sentences. The two were talking incessantly, never letting silence fill the air for even a second. She barely managed to get a breath in before her mother brought up another topic.

"Sure, I'll find the cups and saucers, don't worry."

"You don't know where they are?" Elizabeth asked, twisting in her chair. "I can just get them for you-"

"It's alright, I'll look for them. I don't want you up more than you have been already."

"So you chase me, and then proceed to tell me dear that I can't get up and retrieve the tea?" Elizabeth let out a small laugh.

"I shouldn't have tired you out. Elizabeth, I can't find the pitcher for the cream." She excused herself, and strolled back into the kitchen after struggling out of the chair, finally gaining some momentum to help herself up.

"Right here behind the teacups."

"Ah, I should've looked there first, thanks Honey." She handed him the bone china pitcher, rolling her eyes. He knew how to cook, but anything else such as baking or other he was clueless.

She settled herself down again, retrieving her favourite deep blue blanket, close to nodding off, even with Grace still talking a mile an hour. She used to talk like "city folk" as Jack called it, but the rolling hills and talk of Hope Valley had worn off on her. She was no use against fast talkers anymore, and soon found herself dozing off with a vague voice in the background.

"Elizabeth dear, did you move the sugar because it's not in it's usual spot." She awoke from her quick nap, sighing as she threw off the blanket. "I want you to rest Elizabeth, just tell me please where the sugar is?"

She shuffled towards the cupboard, pulling out the bag, and promptly set it on the counter with a thud. "Jack, I appreciate you trying to help me rest, but at this point, I might as well take the reins and finish this."

"Okay, we'll do this together. You're too headstrong anyways, and you'd probably make the point that it will always be two against one." She smiled and popped her hip out.

"That's right Jack. I'm carrying the little one so unfortunately my opinion will always rule over yours."

"I feel as though you've been talking to my Ma, and decided to give me extra sass. What'd I do this time Elizabeth?" He asked as she chuckled.

"Nothing dear, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've probably been a little melodramatic lately."

"A little? In my opinion you've beaten Rosemary at her own game!" He smirked at her scary teacher face.

"Jack, don't you dare say that!"

"I'm not sure Rosemary takes more than hour deciding on what dress to wear." She gave him a small shove before leaving him to finish what he had started on his own.

Another month passed without too much difficulty, although Jack grew more concerned for her by the day. He made sure she had lots of water at all times, and even brought her food to satisfy her cravings late at night, having made a pact with Abigail.

It was stifling hot but the time Elizabeth and Jack arrived at the schoolhouse ahead of Charlotte and the students. It was going to be a hot day indeed, Elizabeth mused while brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead, flicking off beads of sweat as Jack looked at her with concern.

"You're sure you won't overheat in that classroom?" Jack asked inquisitively, hearing her laboured breathing hiking up the steps.

"Charlotte will be there Jack, and besides, I have not seen my students for months!"

"You see them at church and around."

"But it's different from seeing them apart from being in the classroom teaching them." He led her towards one of the benches at the far right, sliding down the pew to her, causing her to giggle at his antics. "Oh Jack, I think Hope Valley has the most humorous and caring Constable around, though I may be biased."

He gave her a small smile, the lines around his eyes wrinkling as he wrapped an arm around her. The two sat in compatible silence, glad to be away from Elizabeth's parents for awhile.

"Jack, what if I'm not a good mother?" He pulled her closer against his red serge, and she breathed in the rich scent of leather, running her thumb along the strap of his uniform.

"Elizabeth, you are incredible around you students, and they all love you as Mrs. Thornton."

"Sometimes it thrills me to hear my new last name, even though we just celebrated our anniversary."

He chuckled, "I know what you mean. When I say 'my wife' to others, it reminds me of how much our lives have changed, especially in the last year." She rested her head against his chest, quietly dozing off. He threaded his hand through hers as they shared a quiet moment before the herd of children filled the classroom, and a certain woman in breaches would teach a lesson.

She awoke, when Jack nudged her, catching sight of Emily and Opal bounding up the steps, Brownie clutched in Opal's hand. Cody approached them with his books and lunchbox in hand.

"Mrs. Thornton, I knew you'd be visiting, Miss Abigail told me a few days ago!"

"I am visiting with all of you just for today, but I know that the other Mrs. Thornton will share the news when the baby arrives, and we'll bring him or her in for you children to see! How does that sound?"

Opal walked up to her accompanied by Brownie, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we don't know anything for sure. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, because we practise democracy right Mrs. Thornton?" She paused at Opal's comment. She was right when she said she could vote in this way, though it took on a whole new meaning."

Jack laughed for a fews seconds. "You know Elizabeth, you're just about the only teacher who can teach practically."

"They never cease to humour me," Elizabeth said with a small sigh. She was excited for a full day with her caring students who taught her so many new and wonderful lessons everyday.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlotte rang the bell for the students to head outside for recess, Elizabeth making sure the youngest students buttoned up their coats, and bent down to tie up shoe laces. Charlotte held out an arm to pull her up, and the two observed the children throwing baseballs back and forth along with some girls pretending they were having a tea party with their home made dolls and Brownie.

"I can tell the students just adore you by the way you help them and interact with them," Charlotte stated, doing up her gloves.

"I try to teach them not only the required subjects, but to appreciate what they have been given, and spread some kindness. I hope it prepares them for the future, and not just scoring high marks on their spelling tests."

"And it will Lizzy. I remember asking myself a question akin to what you're wondering, that if what I was doing would help even one student. I know what it feels like to become frustrated, feeling that I can't get through to them."

Elizabeth stared at Emily and Cody chatting, sighing softly. "Thanks for that Charlotte, I just doubt myself. And I want to return to teaching these wonderful children, but I'm not sure if that's possible given Jack wants me to stay at home."

Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder, her black hair framing her face. "Knowing my son, he will always try to understand. He may not want you back right away since you will need to recover, but I'm sure after a considerable amount of time he'll understand your need to return."

Elizabeth beamed at her student's progress in their lessons and outstanding test scores in their spelling and math. She wrung her cowbell with joy, and chuckled when her students were reluctant to leave.

Emily approached her. "Mrs. Thornton, will you come back before the baby is born?"

Elizabeth leaned down so she was eye level. "I don't think so Emily, but I tell you what. When the baby is born Mountie Jack and I will bring him or her as soon as we can."

She agreed, and dashed off to catch up with Hattie, their pigtails bouncing in tandem with the wind.

Charlotte gathered their books, and reached for the coats as Jack strode in, still wearing his uniform, having come from the last of his rounds. The sound of pitter patter down the isle caused Elizabeth to giggle as Rip wagged his tail, and received a kiss on the head from Elizabeth who had bent down to greet him.

"You sure you can get up Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"I can do it myself, thanks very much." Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth's protest.

"Sometimes I think you two are out to get me for something I've done," Jack stated with a smirk.

"I wonder how my parents are faring at the house without us." Elizabeth said, looping her arm through his, the three ambling down the lane.

"I imagine your father has been sending out telegrams left and right until he can return to his business."

"I just hope my mother hasn't burned the house down with her cooking experiments," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Now don't get on your high horse dear. Abigail used to say the same about you." Jack tossed out.

"I know, dear. You are surrounded by women who can't cook; you've implied it a hundred times."

"I'm not even going to attempt to get out of this, for if I do, it will be nothing short of a miracle."

They waved to Charlotte, and arrived at the house to find a visitor judging from a wagon and two horses tied up outside.

"I'm preparing myself Jack," Elizabeth flipped a lock of hair back, looking to the sky before being greeted by the one and only Rosemary and Lee, a bundle in her arms.

She hurried over to Rosemary who was just radiant, beaming as she showed off her son, already a few months old. Elizabeth held him, cooing over the infant who giggled at her funny faces. Rosemary reluctantly watched their interaction before sweeping the baby up again, and turned to Lee.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lee asked, helping his wife into a chair before taking his own. Elizabeth lit the stove and grabbed the tea and coffee with Jack reaching for the cups while making conversation with Lee.

"So how's the lumber business doing these days?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know, same old. Gowen's still up to no good even though Abigail's been taking charge, spending some time in office. Between the two, things have been looking more on the bright side, although it could come crashing down any day."

"You never know with him," Jack agreed. Elizabeth twisted as best she could towards Rosemary.

"Would you like to stay for supper? We stopped off at Abigail's to grab a little something since I didn't have the chance to cook today."

"It's a yes for me!" Rosemary exclaimed. "What do you think Lee?"

He threw his hands up. "If I say no, there will never be an end to it so I say yes!"

"Good!" Elizabeth and Rosemary said in unison, proceeding to laugh.

"I think becoming neighbours made us more similar somehow!" Rosemary giggled. Elizabeth sighed.

"I have no clue how that could ever happen," she mumbled under the breath as Jack passed, hearing her exasperation. He gave her a quick kiss, leaning down before pulling out her chair, the act not going unnoticed by Lee, who silently nodded. Rosemary was too occupied with her son Oliver to have caught it. If she did, however, gossip would spread like wildfire back in Hope Valley about how Elizabeth shouldn't be impertinent since she was considered to be a virtuous teacher.

It was only a matter of time before Jack and Elizabeth's world would be turned upside down, less than one month. Jack grew more concerned by the day, asking his wife if she wanted anything, jumping at her little sighs, ending up causing more mayhem than before.

Elizabeth rose to retrieve another teacup for tea after supper. Jack lunged for it, and stated that she would not be allowed to do anything he could do himself.

"Jack, I tell you everyday I'm not an invalid!" Elizabeth sighed, and looked towards the ceiling. Dealing with Jack might be harder than the baby would be when it arrived. "Constable, I know you are worried about this case, but your wife assures you that if you have a little patience and trust, everything will turn out for the best."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, his breath on her ear, careful not to distract Rosemary from her chattering, no doubt reminding Lee about some pressing matter of dire consequence.

"Elizabeth, you are a wise woman. That's one of the best reasons I married you." She stayed at his side, sliding her arm up his shoulder. He wagged a finger at her, "tonight."

She gave him a sultry look before returning to get the teacup and desert. All Jack was good for was staring at his wife, that wonderful, wise, and irresistible woman.

*Apologies for a late update, midterms clouded the last couple of weeks studying, and writing some long history papers. Since I am on a week long break now, I hope to write much more about our beloved couple, J and E.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're once again alone," Elizabeth grinned at Jack while getting herself situated in bed. Her routine consisted of tossing and turning restlessly until she was so exhausted any uncomfortable position would do it.

Jack gazed at her with her hair down, thinking he was the most blessed man alive. It was enough to get his mind off of nagging issues due to the newly constructed and constantly expanding railway. Elizabeth eyed him, arching a brow at his smile that had all but vanished.

"What is it Jack?" He withdrew from his glazed over state, and licked his lips.

"Nothing that has to do with you or family, just Mountie business that's all." She bit her lip, deciding how to broach the subject.

"Jack, is it about that railroad?"

"Yes, it's just that I don't trust Gowen and his hired men who are working alongside our locals. I have this feeling that those newly hired men won't take lightly to the local's ways, and sometime soon, the top will blow." She snuggled closer to him. "It's all because of that constantly expanding railroad that's causing this much trouble. I'm not sure it's for the best of Hope Valley right now."

"Constantly expanding," Elizabeth laughed.

"What?"

"That's just how I feel right now, although a cow is more like it."

"Elizabeth, I know you were fond of Lizzie back at the homestead, but I think it's time to move on, and no, we are not getting a cow for you." Jack smirked at his wife as she grabbed his pillow from under his head, and proceeded to whack him with it.

He quickly thought of a plan to wrangle her, snaking his arm around her, tickling her. She surrendered, lifting up her arms.

"Alright Constable, what are your orders?"

"I will arrest you for striking a member of the law." He wore a devilish smile, a lock from his cowlick had fallen over his eyes, a hazy glow from the fire lighting up his face.

"So the old ball and chain then?"

"Most certainly, though your experience might be more pleasant than most." He tilted his head down to kiss her, crushing his lips over hers.

"I must agree you've made this a truly enjoyable experience in jail."

"I'm not quite done yet." He met her lips once again, enveloping her into an embrace that spoke of comfort and protection, and above all, a devotion that was beyond anything she had ever hoped for in all those years before meeting her Constable.

The next day met Elizabeth with a pounding headache, and it was almost time to rise for church. Jack had already risen, and spotting her flip to her other side, leaned over to kiss her, and murmured an "I love you" in her ear.

"Jack," she mumbled, flinging her arm, hitting him in the stomach.

"Violent on a Sunday eh?" He joked before sliding up his suspenders, and strode down the stairs to make them both breakfast.

She felt a subtle pain in her stomach, but brushed it off as slight morning sickness, before rising, and donning her Sunday best. Not even her roomiest clothes allowed for much mobility these days. Everything fit too snug for her liking. If only she was better at sewing she could have made it work better.

By the time she tied her sash, a vibrant robins egg blue that wrapped just above her expanding stomach, Jack met her to walk her down the stairs.

"Why thank-you my darling husband."

"The pleasure is all mine." She glanced down at her sash, which had all bunched up. She sighed when she realized she couldn't reach back and re-tie it. Jack rearranged it, and expertly wrapped it back around with a perfect bow in the back with a flourish.

"I don't have to say a word, and you're on it," she chuckled, clutching her apron.

"Elizabeth," he said, taking the apron from her and tying it, "Actions suit me better than words. If I talk too much, I am either nervous or sick, or probably more like sick from my nervousness."

"How nervous were you when you and Abigail set up our first dinner date?" She arched a brow, a hand going to her hip, a wider stance than before. He imitated her, his dimples showing through his attempt at her scary teacher face. "Jack, that's not my face!"

"Then it's for all the times I didn't catch you with that face."

"Do you want any breakfast Jack because I'm not sure you deserve any."

"Well then Mrs. Thornton, you still mean that when you said I was the teacher's pet?" He gave her a sly smile at which she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"How you can be so serious at work is beyond me."

"Oh I just save all of that drama for the office. At home I can act however I like around you, and you can't say you don't like it."

She sidled up to him, and dragged a finger down his shoulder, her eyes meeting his under long eyelashes. He rubbed his thumb around her wrists, holding both delicate hands in his.

They arrive just in time for service. Jack held out his hand for Elizabeth in the wagon. A hazy glow from the sun made her want to sleep in church, but that wasn't possible in the front pew where Frank and the entire congregation witness her nod off. She always needed to uphold a strong model for her students, but they should understand that days like these were challenging.

She blew loose hair from her bun, already feeling beads of perspiration line her forehead. Jack and her mounted the steps, steeling down in their far end of the pew as usual right beside Abigail, who greeted them in a soft whisper.

Frank stood at the pulpit, and began leading his congregation in the hymn, "I Need Thee Every Hour", with the population of Hope Valley joining him. Not a single hymn book was needed, for the widows and much of the town had leaned on the old ballad for guidance and support when they had lost their husbands in the mine explosion a few years back.

It still had a profound impact on the some of the single ladies, who had struggled to plant new beginnings in a town that knew and loved their husbands.

By the time the hymn ended, handkerchiefs had been whipped out and used, hastily stuffed back into apron pockets.

Abigail caught Elizabeth's eye, who had a hand wrapped around her stomach, not wishing to disturb the crowd. Abigail flew to her side, and sat her down, kneeling to ask of she felt faint, or was experiencing something more.

Elizabeth shifted constantly in the pew, Jack bending down to ask if she was in pain. She nodded, and he led her out, sweeping her up in his arms on the stairs. Many heads turned as her breathing increased by the second.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Faith stated as she rushed outside to assist them, having seen Elizabeth's discomfort.

"Jack, can-, can't we have the baby at home?" She pleaded as he got her settled somewhat comfortably in the wagon.

"The infirmary is closer," he said, his voice wavering.

She clamped her mouth shut at his short response; his tone brooked no argument. He glanced at her panting, and relented. "If we had talked about this sooner, we could have arranged that. We'll do that with our next child."

Faith taken his place so he could drive wagon, and instructed her on the best breathing techniques while she continued to squirm, instructing her not to panic. "Jack, if you think I'll be having more than two children, you're wrong."

"I'll convince you dear, just like I've convinced you of so many other things." He wore a somber expression, worry and stress piling up faster than he could calm himself. How would he ever wait outside the room, feeling useless. It worried him before, that a Constable could handle pretty much anything that arose. The only thing he couldn't help was her pain, and his heart sank at that thought.

They drew up to the infirmary, where Jack and Faith took hold of Elizabeth, and led her inside. He returned briefly to tether the horses. How would he sit there for hours? He corrected himself quickly at that stressful thought. The only thing he could do that would help was to pray.


	16. Chapter 16

Inside Jack retrieved anything Faith asked for, and greeted Abigail at the door. He wanted to be there to help his wife since he possessed some knowledge in birthing. It wasn't just any other baby though, it would be his and Elizabeth's. A wave of realization hit him as he helped Faith get his wife into a more comfortable position, but by then she was ready to pace.

"Faith, what can I do?" Abigail asked amid the chaos of Elizabeth's yelling.

Faith spun around, and beckoned her to pump some water. It was a few hours of wailing from Elizabeth until the crucial moments arrived. Everything flew by in minutes as Elizabeth put the rest of her strength into bringing her little one into the world. Jack quickly placed a damp cloth on her forehead before taking his place at the end of the bed beside Faith. Abigail encouraged Elizabeth on at her side as she cried out.

Grace and William had rushed to the infirmary as soon as they had heard the news, and waited on the other side of the door. Grace calmed down once Abigail peeked in briefly in the last hour to confirm that Elizabeth was moving along nicely, and that there seemed to be no complications.

A hush soon feel upon the room when a baby's cry pierced the silence. Elizabeth asked weakly if it was a boy or girl. While Faith cleaned the newborn, Jack moved to kneel at her side, and ran a thumb along her cheekbone, sliding down her neck, his eyes twinkling. He brought her hand up, and threaded his fingers through hers, never taking his eyes off of her.

His tender whisper could only be heard by Elizabeth. "It's a girl, a girl as beautiful as her mother." Tears started streaming down her face, at which he wiped away, and enveloped her into an embrace. Their kiss spoke of the joy at which they were blessed with. Faith cradled their daughter, and placed her with the utmost care in Elizabeth's arms. The infant gurgled, staring up at her mother for the first time. Jack teared up witnessing a personal moment that he would cherish for the rest of his life. The interaction between an firstborn and it's mother was such a special moment, and he'd be a fool to take it for granted.

Soon everyone had a chance to hold their daughter with blue eyes, a trait that both parents wished she would keep.

"She'll have long brunette hair, and big blue eyes just like her mother," Jack announced as he cradled his daughter in his arms, content from after her first feeding with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth beamed at the sight of Jack and their firstborn, but one thing remained left to be done. She needed a name.

"Jack, which name would you like for our blue eyed, brunette haired daughter?" He mused over the thought, pausing for a moment.

"I was quite fond of Hazel, what do you say?"

"I forget whose idea it was since I always loved that name too."

"And her middle name?" Jack asked.

"Marie? It flows smoothly with Thornton for a middle name."

"Then it's settled. Everyone, meet Hazel Marie Thornton."

Grace spoke up, "What a lovely name for our dear granddaughter." She gazed up at her husband, who responded that it was very respectable for a member of the Thatcher and Thornton clan.

"Elizabeth, I am very proud of you." His eyes shone with pride. "And Jack, thank-you for being there for my daughter. I can see now what she saw in you, and I am impressed."

Jack nodded at his father in-law's sincerity. Elizabeth retired to his side after Faith answered some of her questions. Hazel was now awake and curling her pudgy hands up. Jack wrapped a hand over Elizabeth's as she held their newborn. She turned, wincing from her pain, which Jack noticed. The three of them rested for the rest of that Sunday at Abigail's above the cafe, dreaming of bright days, and new and fresh worries that belong to first time parents.

Abigail knocked on the door to Jack and Elizabeth's room, a tray leaning on her hip. Charlotte was right on her heels, desperate to see her first grandchild. It had been an hour since they had all settled down nicely, and the hum of a Sunday afternoon filled the cafe with Clara bustling about, taking care of dinner and getting Cody started on his arithmetic.

Jack rose to answer the door while his wife softly snored next to Hazel. He shushed his mother before she could get a single word in. She glanced at his white button down shirt, crumpled now. He had rolled up his sleeves, his suspenders down. The beginnings of a beard had started to form, and he had some bed head going on.

"I can see you've taken get care of yourself son," she joked, having noted his haggard appearance.

"Well Ma, Elizabeth was more important than shaving and my overall appearance."

"It's a boy, am I right?"

"Close, but not close enough." Jack joked.

"It's a girl! Jack, I am so proud of you, I can't contain my excitement. What did you name her, and how is Elizabeth faring?"

Jack leaned against the doorjamb, and ran a hand through his hair, brushing a lock from his cowlick back.

"Her name is Hazel Marie Thornton, and Elizabeth is doing very well by Faith's standards." His dimples showed as he watched his mother's reaction.

"Son, I am so proud of you. Just think, you are now a father. How do you feel about that?" She hugged him.

"I'm overcome right now as everything is still sinking in, as with Elizabeth, but I can assure you I will be waking up tomorrow morning, and realize that last Saturday I was just a husband, and just after one day I am a dad too." She patted his shoulder.

"Elizabeth is as prepared as any mother could be with all of her experience with her students. I imagine Tom will be down too, since he had to cancel his visit due to the winter weather traveling and all."

"You're forgetting Elizabeth's sisters and Aunt Agatha, of whom you might be pleased to meet, despite your differences with the Thatcher clan.

"I can adapt pretty well to my surroundings, when given the chance." Charlotte drew up to her full height., which Jack snorted at.

"You getting sassy with me Jack?"

"Yes I am, because I am not so sure what you just said was true." He chuckled softly, stopping abruptly when his wife stirred in their room. He closed the door all the way shut as they descended the stairs to get some fresh air.

He was glad that his ma was close now to encourage him on, and give some advice when he needed it most.

Hazel awoke with a little cry that quickly increased in volume, her wailing probably heard from downstairs. Elizabeth picked her up, and wondered where Jack had gone off to. Probably a walk, or maybe a visitor had come wanting to see Hazel. She kissed her daughter's perfect, petite head, and changed her, ready to eat a little something. Abigail had placed the soup down on the bedside table, and wiped her forehead, and peering in at the wee one sound asleep.

She noticed Elizabeth had risen from her slumber, and was rocking her in Abigail's rocking chair. She recalled how when she had Peter, she would often fall asleep on the rocker during the day, and at night when he was too fussy to be still.

"Elizabeth, do you have a rocking chair at your house?" Abigail asked nonchalantly, wiping her hands on her freshly laundered apron.

"No, I suppose we should get one, seeing that she already prefers this chair to any other."

"Why don't you and Jack move this one when you return back home?"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Consider it a little gift for Hazel, and you, since it will benefit both of you in the days, weeks, months to come."

"Abigail, I don't know what I'd do without you. You have welcomed me in to your house when I first arrived, having burned down the teacher's boarding house." They both laughed at how far she had come. Abigail sat at the edge of the bed, and continued listening to her recall the tale of their special bond. "How you listened to my frustrations, and Jack's because you believed in us."

Elizabeth giggled and sighed.

Abigail, wiped a lone tear down her face, prompting more tears more her friend. She rose, "I better check on Cody and Frank, and see if they need anything. We've all had an emotionally exhausting day, you most of all although I think Jack comes in a pretty close second."

She left Elizabeth to spending more time alone with her daughter. Her daughter! The mere thought gave her chills. She would now care for another human, but that wasn't what she dwelled on. She dwelled on her love for Jack, and his love for her. The Lord had given them what she didn't think she deserved, and cried more tears of joy before her husband arrived to attempt a good nights rest, though that would be impossible.

Hazel was not the most active baby she'd ever seen, but did she ever have a good set of lungs.

*I had the name Hazel in my mind for awhile just because my great grandmother's name was Hazel, and there's an adorable baby whose name is also Hazel at my church, so that was where I got my inspiration from.


	17. Chapter 17

The first rays of sunlight appearing out the bedroom window about the time Abigail had come up with some sumptuous breakfast only to find the three slumbering from a fitful night. She had left a small note for Elizabeth that morning when Hazel was just beginning to wake up. The two needed more sleep, so Abigail took her downstairs until noon. Frank loved children, and Clara and Cody would make the biggest fuss over her since they only had one look at the newest addition to Hope Valley.

Frank strode over to the dining room table with a pot of tea, just the way Abigail preferred. She grinned at him amid the two others gazing adoringly at Hazel, transfixed by the little one.

"She will be one popular baby that's for sure," Abigail murmured. Frank, took a seat on the chair next to hers, and leaned forward.

"I cannot imagine not only being the teacher's daughter and therefore pet, but also a Constable's daughter. If I had a son that would be her age by the time she's old enough to court, he'd be quaking in his boots." Abigail laughed outright at his comment, and agreed.

"Well," she poured steeped tea into a cup, "She will either be the devoted daughter or the rebellious one who defies both her parents. Not that anyone would wish that upon her."

She left Hazel in Clara's arms, since she had babysat Rosemary's son for quite a few nights now. Abigail brushed back a curl of hair, and donned her best apron for the Monday crowd. It was just a bit easier to start off a new week doing something that made her happy. And her floral apron did the job. She swiped up the tea and utensils, and pumped water to wash before she began cooking over a hot stove for about half of Hope Valley.

Upstairs Elizabeth awoke with a start, meeting silence instead of her crying daughter. Just as she commenced skimming the note, there was a knock at the door.

"Jack, throw some clothes on!" Elizabeth said, her hand on the doorknob. The other hand flew to her mouth. Surely Abigail had heard from the other side of the door! Jack laughed at her mortified look.

"It's only Abigail Elizabeth. Now if your father was on the other side, I would be worried too."

"How can you make light of this?" She whispered hoarsely, twisting to face her husband.

His arms swept her up in an embrace, careful to not lift her off the floor. She giggled in spite of herself, at which he proceeded to kiss her. All of a sudden she pushed him back, dazed for a moment, a confused look on his face.

"Jack, let me answer the door first."

"And then?"

"And then you'll probably kiss me senseless." She laughed while swinging open the door to a confused Clara, and a squirming but quiet Hazel.

Clara cleared her throat before handing over their precious one, although a grin played at the corner of her lips. She had heard everything judging by her reaction. Elizabeth thanked her, and once again had her daughter safe in her arms with Jack right behind her.

Once Elizabeth fed Hazel, they packed up, and transported the rocking chair and the rest to their house. Back at their humble abode, Elizabeth sighed at the familiar rooms, seeming like ages since they had last been there. In a way it had been ages, with a new baby and two nervous parents returning home. Her parents had left word that they would be on a day long walk to explore some of the trails in Hope Valley, and would be back to spend time with their granddaughter.

They had barely transferred all of their things inside when Hazel began to scream. Elizabeth checked her, but she was dry. She had also just eaten, and was sound asleep on the ride home. Her arms were flailing, her eyes scrunched up.

Jack took her from his wife, insisting she sit down, and moved out onto the porch, bouncing her and humming an old tune he had learned from the academy. After ten minutes she snuggled against him, and drifted off to sleep once more. He sat down on the bench, and before he knew it, he snoring away.

Elizabeth awoke from her nap to find an empty house. It seemed she could never find her daughter, taking a moment to realize Jack had her. She smiled to herself at his devotion to her and raising their daughter together. Most fathers she knew wouldn't sing to their children, let alone spend as much time as they possibly could away from the office. Which reminded her of her father who had been learning that lately ever since he arrived in Hope Valley.

She gazed wistfully at the note her parents had left on the rustic counter, and felt as if they had once again been reunited in a way that she hadn't realized she'd missed since she was a little girl. Her father and mother laughing beside her and Jack made her smile before the door creaked, and Jack returned with their daughter, who was once again squirming.

"Let me take her," Elizabeth said, rising from the bed.

"I was just thinking dear," Jack started.

"Sometimes that's good, and other times it's not so good. I have a feeling it's the latter." Elizabeth laughed.

"Wouldn't it be great to take a ride with Hazel on my round, and show her to everyone? It would be easier rather than them all barging in here with casserole dishes."

Her eyes widened, her lips pouted. "Absolutely not! Out of the question Jack! Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"I steeled myself for that response," he joked. "I know it wouldn't be safe, but I'd rather we visited the town instead of the town coming to us."

"You're right Constable." She pretended to ponder an idea. "I'm bringing her to the schoolhouse in a few days for a short visit since the children are pleading your mother to see our baby." Or we can just talk a stroll around town, instead of the risk of injuring ourselves with Hazel. There, problem solved."

Before they could enter into another disagreement, William and Grace swung open the front door. William doffed his hat while Grace greeted them with her customary smile and warmth, bringing Elizabeth in for a hug after handing Hazel to William, who began a one sided conversation with his granddaughter.

"How are you dear?" Grace asked her daughter, pausing barely for a quick response from Elizabeth. "I was thinking Beth, that we should organize an event in order for our friends of Hope Valley to see your and Jack's little Hazel.

"I was thinking mother-"

"I know you were thinking that the three of you wished to hide away and spend time with her, but I am sure that having a few friends over will do you good. Don't you want to see them?"

Elizabeth sighed. This was so like her mother, always making a party out of any random happening. Not that having Hazel was random or mundane in any way.

"I know you're exhausted dear, so I will take care of it with Mrs. Coulter." Grace lit up with enthusiasm over organizing and hosting an event such as this one, even though it wouldn't be as grand as the dinner parties she had organized back in Hamilton. She glanced at Elizabeth's crestfallen face, and ensured her that the two of them would have everything going smoothly, and there wouldn't be a thing to worry about.

Jack listened to his wife carry on with her worries later after dinner, swiping up dishes to be washed while she paced the floor.

"I didn't want to say no to her Jack. After all, she hasn't the resources she had back in Hamilton, and I know it will do her good to do what she loves most."

"It seems to me Elizabeth, that you should have to just accept it, or say no."

"I'm just tired is all. I can't seem to recover; it seems as though I am running in circles attempting to do everything, and nothing is working out."

Jack wiped his hands on the kitchen towel, and slid his hands up and down her upper arms. She leaned in, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You don't have to do everything. I'm here to take care of the things you don't have the extra time for since you'll be busy with Hazel more often than not."

"Thank-you Jack, I guess I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"It looks like we need to relax, and just enjoy a little moment to ourselves." He took her hand, leading her to the sofa.

"Jack, I have to finish the wash, and those dishes need to be done," she stated unconvincingly as she followed his lead.

Once settled next a crackling fire, Jack put his arm around her, and she leaned in, snuggling up against him. It didn't hurt that he sported a plaid flannel button down, having shrugged off his vest before settling in next to her. She nodded off as he rambled on about how they best raise Hazel, and realized after she didn't reply that she was sound asleep, evident by her little snore.

Hazel had been put to sleep right before dinner, and Jack knew she would want Elizabeth soon. Grace was on grandmother duty, a job she was still becoming accustomed to. The messiness of babies was new to her, having hired a nanny for her daughters early on. But she would do anything for Hazel, and Jack could see now that she meant that, even if it included losing sleep. He had a feeling though, that there would be worst things to be handled or cleaned up. A Constable was always prepared to take on pretty much anything. He wasn't so sure about that when Hazel began screaming. It was going to be another long night, but looking back at these endless hours would be fond memory in years to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and Elizabeth had just settled down for breakfast to a quiet house a week later. Grace and William had returned to Hamilton, and some tears were shed in the process, all of them pretty much Elizabeth's. Jack grasped her hand and began to pray, thanking the Lord for the food, and for Hazel. Elizabeth murmured an amen, one arm wrapped around their daughter, letting go of Jack's to eat a few bites. The front door swung open with only a rapid knock before a familiar face strode in.

"Jack! Wow, you've really settled down while I've been chained to my job!"

"Tom, I can't believe you finally made it!" Jack slapped his brother on the back before Tom caught sight of Hazel, and brushed his brother aside. He greeted Elizabeth briefly, switching to baby talk. Hazel uncurled her petite hands and stared up at him.

"I'm afraid you won't get much of a response from her since she's only a week and a half old," Jack said, giving his wife a tender look before returning to his food.

"That's alright, I was always the better one around babies. Isn't that right brother?" Elizabeth giggled at Tom's joke.

"As I remember correctly, I babysat a certain sibling while Ma was busy."

"Ah, but that's where I come in." Tom turned to Elizabeth, "That doesn't mean I enjoyed it." He cooed to his niece, and laughed at her wide yawn.

"I'm not so sure she's that interested. Seems like her pa is more exciting than her uncle." Jack joked from the table. "Where and how long are you planning on staying?"

"Uh, well I'm no good at plans as you well know. So the answer for both questions is I have no idea."

Elizabeth spoke up. "Tom, we have a guest room upstairs if you'd like to stay for a few days."

"That's very nice of you two to offer me room and board. I'll hold up my end of the deal by cooking since I've got a bit of experimenting to do."

"Since when?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I just thought that I might as well learn to cook better while I have some time off since I don't know what else there is to do around this old town."

"You're welcome to use anything in the kitchen since I'm not cooking too often. Jack has been experimenting himself with some recipes." Elizabeth rose from her chair to collect the bowls and silverware, and placed them in the sink to wash.

"I might take you up on that offer," Tom nodded. Elizabeth laughed. I think I will change out of these dusty clothes, and unpack before I explore this town." Tom slapped Jack's shoulder before lugging his bag upstairs.

Elizabeth slipped from Jack's grasp to feed and rock Hazel who was beginning to whimper. "Jack, I'd like to get back to writing about home life, and document our daughter's first words, steps, and such so that we'll remember."

"I like that idea. The typewriter's on the desk whenever you want to start." Jack shoved his hands into his pockets.

Elizabeth stopped, her mouth open. "How'd you know to get it out of it's case from upstairs?"

"I am your other half you know." He took a step towards her, his words slow, his tone low.

"Jack, you'll be late for work", Elizabeth said distractedly, finally meeting his eyes. He grinned, and retrieved his hat. He was about to head out the door when Elizabeth halted him. "You forgot something."

He turned, smirking at her swaying. He gave her a kiss, cutting it off when Hazel started squirming in her arms. "Which reminds me, I forgot my belt, and a kiss from another young lady."

He slid the leather strap over his shoulder, buckling the belt. "I have a feeling there'll be some spit on this uniform before long," he joked while kissing Hazel on the head. Brunette wisps covered her head, her blue eyes reminded him of Elizabeth more than anything.

He headed off to the jail, stopping to say a quick hello to Abigail and Frank, and shook his head at his forgetfulness. Women tended to do that, and now he had two. He chuckled to himself as he jogged up the steps to the mercantile.

Ned Yost glanced up at him in the midst of receiving a shipment, greeting Jack as he wandered around the store.

After pacing around the shelves, Ned glanced up once again. "You need help finding something Constable?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, and huffed a sigh. "I was looking for something to get for Elizabeth before I did my rounds. She'll be at the schoolhouse with our daughter and my mother so I can't get it afterwards."

Ned nodded in consternation, pen still in hand. He jumped as he spotted just what might please Elizabeth. "I think this will do."

Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, beginning to sweat as she ascended and descended the stairs. Hazel was asleep after four hours of napping and awaking, crying in regular intervals. She prayed that Hazel was not sick, and decided to ask Abigail or Faith as soon as she could get into town that afternoon. Elizabeth sighed and stayed in the bedroom so that she wouldn't get started on some chore and have to settle an upset baby.

As if on cue, Abigail arrived, calling out to Elizabeth who was dozing off in the rocking chair, Hazel asleep with her mouth open.

Abigail met the two, taking in the sight of the new mother, and her precious daughter. She was honoured to become an honorary aunt to Hazel, the sight filling her eyes with tears at the memory of her and Peter asleep in her arms, ever the fitful one. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, waking her from her nap.

"Did I sleep through the afternoon?" Elizabeth started, rubbing her eye with a free hand.

"I came to visit briefly, since you probably have a question or two about this little one." Abigail rubbed the back of her hand lightly across Hazel's chubby cheeks as she yawned.

"It's as if you can read my mind," Elizabeth joked. "Between you and Jack, I need not even say a word. You two have me covered."

Abigail tidied up the kitchen downstairs, and took Hazel to change her so that Elizabeth could dress for the big trip to school. Jack and her had been holed up since their daughter was born, only in Hope Valley for rounds or errands.

Abigail and Elizabeth rode into town, the warm, hazy sun telling them it was mid afternoon. Elizabeth dismounted the wagon after handing Hazel to Abigail, smiling wide at returning to her favourite people and students. From the cafe, they strolled towards the schoolhouse, nostalgia hitting Elizabeth as she recalled the first time she toured Hope Valley. She giggled at remembering she was such a fright after living that ordeal where she lost her belongings for good.

Everything worked together for good. She was married to such a thoughtful and devoted man who loved serving God, his family, his friends. And now this little pumpkin in her arms just added to her numerous blessings. Having a friend like the one who chatted beside her was just filled her heart with gratitude.

The pond where Jack and her spent many summers talking about personal matters was still, the water serene among a sound of grasshoppers in the field. She glanced down at Hazel, who had been fed a bit before they left, so she should be somewhat calm.

"Elizabeth, welcome back!" The students yelled, leaping from the benches, pencils dropped. Charlotte smiled before instructing the children to pick up their writing utensils before someone slipped on one. She stepped towards the front, her free hand patting Emily's and Opal's heads.

"Since we have not been in Hope Valley with this little one, Jack and I decided we should introduce Hazel Marie Thornton to all of you. A collective sigh went over the class as they exclaimed how adorable she was. Hands flew up immediately.

"Yes Hattie?"

"Can I please hold her?"

"She is still a bit too small for you all to take turns. But I will be here until Mountie Jack picks me up so we can spend some time together. I would love to hear about what this class has been up to!"

Just as Elizabeth had settled down on the bench to wait until Charlotte was finished teaching arithmetic, Jack swung open the door , rushing to Elizabeth, grabbing her arm. Charlotte hushed the students before going the couple whispering harshly.

"What is going on son?" His eyes tore away from his wife's to met Charlotte's.

"A gang of some sort has surrounded Hope Valley, led by a leader I identified possibly as someone from the Tolliver gang. It's only a guess.

"Where's Bill?" Charlotte grew stressed as her eyes darted from the students to Jack's, wringing her hands. Elizabeth tried to console Hazel as she sensed something was amiss.

"He is at court for an unrelated case. There's no time to explain. I am outnumbered, and they seem to be surrounding this building as their primary target." Elizabeth clung to his uniform, her lower lip trembling.

The three rose to instruct the class that they were to be quiet, and to gather in the back room that Frank often occupied while Jack thought of an escape plan. Elizabeth held Hazel to her chest, attempting to hush her while Jack took a second to kneel beside her, his hair falling over his eye, one hand on his belt.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, his face an inch away, "I know you are brave, evidence that you have been in worse scrapes before. I want you to remain with the children and mother until I can somehow call for help. They're circling in the nearby woods so don't run whatever you do."

She answered by meeting his lips, not trusting herself to speak. He grinned and snuck to the door. Elizabeth hurried to the backroom with her precious baby, who had started made sucking noises. She knew she couldn't feed her in front of her students with cramped quarters, but the thought of a screaming baby with armed gang members outside seemed hardly the most suitable option.

If only this wasn't a new experience she would have known who to handle this. She shook her head, entering the square room of children packed like a can of sardines. Opal had taken to sucking her thumb, a habit she had rid herself of a year ago. _Only in dire situations do the worst come out in us,_ she mused. It reminded her that her habit of worrying over every little consequence was just like Opal's. They were both unhealthy and unnecessary.

Charlotte took one look at Hazel, and made room for her daughter in-law in the corner, reaching for Frank's blanket from his bed to cover her as Elizabeth nursed the infant. Emily huddled near her, and soon other girls wanted to forget their worries and fawn over the newest addition to Hope Valley.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about Jack. God will look over him, and see to it that he returns to you and Hazel."

She swallowed at those words. She wanted desperately to believe them, but a lump in her throat threatened tears, and knew she couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte took one look at Hazel, and made room for her daughter in-law in the corner, reaching for Frank's blanket from his bed to cover her as Elizabeth nursed the infant. Emily huddled near her, and soon other girls wanted to forget their worries and fawn over the newest addition to Hope Valley.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about Jack. God will look over him, and see to it that he returns to you and Hazel."

She swallowed at those words. She wanted desperately to believe them, but a lump in her throat threatened tears, and knew she couldn't.

Minutes that went by felt like hours as Elizabeth listened for Jack's return. Charlotte had children huddled around her, whispering that they were being very brave. Robert spoke up.

"Does that mean we don't have to do our spelling test?"

"No, we'll just do two next week." At Charlotte's remark, all the students groaned. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at their reaction, even though she was going stir crazy. Hazel had been fed, and had fallen asleep with her head nestled in the folds of her blouse. She busied herself wiping Hazel's spit with her handkerchief, trying not to think of Jack and the danger he could be in.

"I hear footsteps," Charlotte said, stilling the children. It seemed as though quite a few were in the schoolroom, as voices spoke up, indiscernible on their side of the door.

Elizabeth pressed her head against the door, a yell emerging from the commotion. She gasped, sucking in her breath as Charlotte's eyes grew wide. Those foot steps were now becoming louder, and were approaching their hide out.

The doorknob rotated, no one dared moved. It swung open, the hinges squeaking as a man outfitted in ill-fitting clothes with dusty leather boots smiled at his findings. He tipped his hat.

"So this must be the students and teachers of Hope Valley." Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Please just let us be." She said through a ragged breath.

Before he could get another word in, a hand yanked the collar of the man's shirt, grabbing his vest, dragging him away from the door. Charlotte peaked out where Tom landed a blow in the stomach of the gang member, the man doubling over.

Red serge flew into the picture, Elizabeth gasping at the sight of her husband who had returned just as he promised. Jack whipped out his revolver, his stance wide. The man threw up his hands without a comment. Just as Tom rested his hands on his thighs to catch a breath, another figure approached him from behind, dragging him back. He twisted, and hauled the man against the pew, throwing another punch since he was disarmed.

Jack spoke first. "It's a good thing you didn't have time to grab for your gun because there could have been a lot of bloodshed, and years in prison." He strode to the man's belt and unbuckled it. Tom and Jack led the men to the jail, and file a report. Elizabeth blew out another sigh as they had come so close to being kidnapped or worse.

Charlotte was the first to wander out, scanning outside to ensure they were relatively safe. She motioned for them to resume their places at their desks, and chatter ensued. Jack and Tom would probably be held up until at least dinnertime taking care of the near disaster. Just as Charlotte began her speech on how courageous the kids were, a gunshot rang out in the far distance. Elizabeth jumped to her feet with Hazel, rushing towards the window. Her heart thumped so hard she was afraid her daughter would wake.

"Excuse me Charlotte," Elizabeth said before her mother in-law protested. She passed Hazel see to her, hating to appear rude. She knew it was Jack. Maybe God told her he needed her there. She reached the jail in record time, meeting Tom on the porch outside.

"What happened?" She asked, breathing hard. Tom was somber, his eyes focusing on a crooked plank, hands in his pockets.

"He was shot, a deep bullet wound in the shoulder. The man ran off before we could disarm him. Snuck up on us, and fled along with the two others we were filing a report for." Elizabeth gasped for air. She always feared something like this would happen, and dreaded the moment even more after they got married. She walked past him, pushing past some vague faces, approaching the cot. She only nodded at Faith, who was inspecting his wound. She called out for bandages, water, and cloths, all business.

Elizabeth's mouth gaped at the sizeable wound as her husband lay on the cot. She knelt beside him, taking his hand, and rubbing her thumb against his. He groaned in pain when Faith began cleaning and bandaging the gash, clamping his eyes shut while she removed the bullet in the process.

Seeing Jack helpless scared her, and that thought brought tears to the surface. She bit her lip from crying out. It was as if she could feel his pain, his suffering. Maybe he felt this way while she was expecting Hazel, useless for anything. He couldn't take away her pain, and that realization that had hit her made her appreciate Jack even more. He was at her side, someone to listen to her struggles through the last nine months, and she would do the same.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to the infirmary for more supplies," Faith stated, flicking water off her hands in the porcelain bowl, reaching for a towel.

"Go ahead, I'll get you if he needs anything." Just as she replied, she realized she had left Charlotte, her daughter, and her students hanging. "Oh my goodness," she muttered. "Faith!"

"Yes?" She poked her head back in the door.

"Please send someone to check up on the students and Charlotte. I left them without an explanation, but I just can't leave Jack."

"Don't worry. I'll send Charlotte and Hazel over to you if you'd like."

"Thank-you for that," Elizabeth smiled slightly before leaning over her husband again. He had passed out during the bullet extraction, and needed the rest since he was up most of the nights rocking his daughter, insisting Elizabeth get more sleep.

Charlotte arrived after half an hour later along with Hazel and Tom. Elizabeth motioned for them to come in. "He hasn't woken up yet," she murmured. Charlotte handed over Hazel, who was napping, probably exhausted from such a hectic day. She smiled at her daughter whose pudgy hands gripped her thumb, yawning before settling back in for a restful nap time. If only her mamma could sleep after the wild afternoon. Tom had nodded to his ma and Elizabeth before heading out to eat something.

"She needs to be changed," Charlotte said as Elizabeth felt her bottom, laughing softly.

"I wouldn't like to leave Jack, but I know he's in good hands. I'll be over at Abigail's just for a second feeding and changing this wild pumpkin." Elizabeth smile weakly at Charlotte, a tremble in her words. She wrapped her daughter up tighter, and attempted to not burst into tears being separated from her husband for even just a few minutes. It took all of her willpower not to sprint back to Jack's side. But their daughter needed her now, and she couldn't fail her. Motherhood was unlike anything her parents or friends had taught her about. It required a kind of strength and grace under fire, and she wasn't sure if she could live up to those expectations.

Abigail untied her soup stained apron, and sat her friend down. Frank was visiting the parents of all of the children, and made sure everyone was okay. Cody threw his ball in the air, though Abigail soon told him to go outside, and reprimanded him about baseballs in the house.

"Oh Elizabeth, I heard about Jack. If there's anything you'd like me to do." Elizabeth frowned, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I guess it's just been a lot of adjustments, and this one must have set me off. The stress at times is hard to deal with, especially when so many people need and want you." Abigail wrapped an arm around her friend, patting her back gently. Elizabeth let the tears fall for the first time in awhile. She didn't want to cry in front of Jack when she had so much to be thankful for. And with her break from teaching, his income didn't allow him to take breaks often.

"I remember having those feelings. Having a baby who relies on you 24/7 was such a tough first experience. Peter just hated baths." Elizabeth laughed through her tears, Hazel snuggled against her chest. "Here, I'll change her, you sit down."

"You are such a blessing," Elizabeth sighed as she sat down. Sleep claimed her in seconds.

Abigail returned to find her napping, and decided to let her sleep until Hazel started fussing again to be fed. Charlotte was with Jack so she hung her apron up, and wrote a note for Elizabeth. She would go for a little stroll, and if Jack was up, she'd head back and get his sleepy wife. Hazel was cooperative when she changed and bathed her, and she wanted to spend lots of time with her special niece.

Florence and Molly greeted Abigail as she proudly showed off Hazel to the people of Hope Valley. The newborn looked more like Elizabeth by the day, and was the cutest baby girl in the whole town. Rosemary's Oliver was the cutest boy though. She mused about the idea of the two courting when they grew older. _Wouldn't that be something_ , she thought, shaking her head at the idea.

Jack was chatting with Tom inside the jail while still on the cot. Abigail greeted the two with a yawning Hazel. "Jack, it's wonderful to see you're awake!"

Jack grinned at her enthusiasm, despite his slightly pale face. "Where's my wife?"

"She was exhausted by the time she arrived at the cafe so I left a note for her to see us when she wakes if we aren't already back. She was at your side when Faith was cleaning and suturing the wound. Would you like to hold Hazel with your one good arm?"

"I'd like that," he grinned when Abigail placed her on his stomach, using his right arm to cradle her. He gazed at his daughter protesting to the sudden move, calming down as she found another warm and safe spot to nap.

Jack loved watching his daughter sleep, but his urge to see his wife led him to ask Abigail if she would be heading back soon.

"You newlyweds, married one year and cannot stand being a few hours away from each other," Abigail joked. She remembered what that was like though with Noah, and now there was Frank who she wasn't sure if he was on the verge of proposing or not. She left that thought in the back of her head as she headed back to wake Elizabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth arrived back at the jail breathless, gasping at Jack awake. Tears slid down her cheeks as she rushed to kiss him, reminding him of the time when he woke after the mudslide.

"It's okay Elizabeth, don't worry." Just as Jack said that, he winced while shifting on the cramped cot.

Elizabeth's brows were knit with worry as she knelt as his side, planted there for as long as he would be there. She smiled, and titled Hazel's few wisps of brunette hair, a lone tear still trailing down her cheek. Jack twisted through the pain to wipe it off her sweet face. Hazel rose up with Jack's breathing, sound asleep, oblivious to the near disaster they had so narrowly avoided.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from her husband to thank Abigail for taking such good care of her. "Oh Jack," she started. "Look at your uniform, all ripped at the shoulder." She retrieved it from the chair, rattling on, attempting in vain to calm her nerves, and wild emotions for that matter.

"Elizabeth." She turned at his voice, that soothing, melodic sound that she couldn't resist. "Come here." She ran to him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still experiencing a roller coaster of emotions, and not to mention the stress." She laid her head on his chest, kissing Hazel's cheek.

"How about we go home or Abigail's for a rest?" Jack suggested.

"If you really want to move in your pain. Wait dear, I've got a better idea. Your ma wanted to visit you, and I bet she'd love it if we stayed a night with her."

"I mean it would be good to see her, no doubt she'd be worried just as much as you are. But you really want to spend the night?" Jack said, doubtful.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her sudden realization. Jack caught her reaction, chuckling. She put her hands on her hips. "With an injury dear, really?"

He laughed at her sassiness. "Proves my point we can't go to my ma's." Her brows knit together.

"And why is that?"

"You have enough sass! I don't need my ma influencing you more. Hazel's the only one now who doesn't give me that kind of attitude." Elizabeth pouted at his joke.

"Let's get back to the subject, shall we?" She suggested.

"Kill-joy."

"Well who's imitating her now?"

"I forget," Jack leaned towards Elizabeth, smelling her lilac perfume. Gazing into her blue eyes, he murmured those magical three words that made her heart skip. "I love you."

Jack's recovery lasted a good week until he was almost himself again. Elizabeth glanced at him pacing around the study, Rip's soulful eyes following him without lifting his head. Elizabeth stopped him, a ladle in hand.

"Dear, you're wearing a hole in the floor!" He huffed a sigh.

"I know, it's just that I can't do much, and as we both know from Rosemary's advice column, I am most certainly in a tizzy."

Hazel had just been put down for a nap after an afternoon of seemingly endless screaming. Nothing seemed to do the trick. She had been changed, fed, checked multiple times. Elizabeth decided to ask Faith about it when she would see her next.

She began the laundry since it was in dire need of being washed. Having a newborn produced much more dirty laundry, _indeed a mountain of clothes_ , she thought when she had finished, going to bring the last of it in from the line. The sun outside prompted her to close her eyes, skirt flapping in the wind. She surrendered, closing her eyes for a second with no one to criticize her for not finishing the endless chore.

Jack neared the window, having picked up Hazel. He caught sight of Elizabeth, sheets looped around her arms, her head lifted towards the hazy afternoon sun. She breathed in deeply, feeling as though she was Anne Shirley from her latest read. It felt as though the wind blew the fogs out of her soul.

The back door slammed shut in the wind, and she jumped. Jack strolled towards her, Hazel's sweet head tucked into the crook of his arm. Elizabeth dropped the sheets, and went to Jack, sidling up to him, putting an arm around his back.

"I didn't know you were watching," she admitted.

"Releasing the pent up stress to God is one of the most beautiful things to see. I see the change in you, you're always much more calm and relaxed afterwards." He grasped her tighter. "I was going to ask you if you were up to going out tonight."

"Jack, we have a daughter who needs us remember?" She teased.

"Don't worry, Bill and my ma are just dying to have her at their place for a little sleep over. We won't be gone too long, just for a good part of the night." She smiled before frowning again.

"I can't leave her, and go off gallivanting. What if she needs to be fed, and I'm not here? Or she needs to be snuggled just the right way, you know with her head tilted at just the right angle in order to sleep at 2 am?" Jack put a finger to her lips to halt her rambling.

"I am sure my ma can take care of her, whatever she may need."

"Are you sure? She's still so small."

"How did I turn out?"

"You've got a point there, although she might come home with her own blankie, since her pa had his own."

"Hush," Jack chuckled, kissing her, and effectively silencing her sassy comments.

Elizabeth began to feel giddy as she changed her dress, slipping on her petticoat and stockings before turning towards a robins egg blue dress that beckoned to be worn. Her heart sank as she figured she would probably not be slim enough, but the fit couldn't be better.

A huge smile began from the corners of her mouth, and never left her that night. Jack tripped over Rip's rag rug when she descended the stairs, seeming to float towards him. The sight reminded him of the time in Hamilton when she and her sisters came down the low flight of stairs.

His mouth went dry, and he had never been this nervous since they had started courting. Elizabeth laughed slightly as his stumble, and laughed when Rip let out a grumble at Jack disturbing his sleep.

"Elizabeth, you look-"

"So do you." He smirked.

"So are we going to reinvent our first dinner date, is that what we're doing?"

"No, we can just read each others minds without really trying. It's like another sense as they say."

"Well it's a nice sense to have. But can you read my mind as to where we're going this beautiful evening?"

"Wish I could."

"Well I guess you'll just to have to wait until we get there."

"Am I allowed any guesses?" She asked hopefully, feeling as though she had left into the wagon from her pure excitement.

"Try not to, although saying that to a prying woman is harder than teaching Rip how to fetch a ball."

"Good thing you've got a schoolteacher for a wife."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he chuckled, taking hold of the reins.

"Thought you could read my mind. Schoolteachers are experts at prying the truth from students."

"I should have taken that into account before we married." He joked.

Elizabeth smiled at the numerous stars, and could not even begin to guess where they were heading. She only knew for sure that it would be memorable.


	21. Chapter 21

The wagon lurched over larger rocks amid pebbles as Jack steered the horses towards Hope Valley, leaving their cozy home on the scenic hill they had dreamed of building their homestead on just over a year ago. She smiled wistfully at the smoke billowing from the stone chimney. All the restless waiting for years had been worth it just gazing at her and Jack's work. They had been married, built and furnished a house in a lovely place, and had been blessed with such a sweet daughter who was as stubborn as the two parents combined.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack gazed at her blue eyes, getting lost in them before realizing she had spoken. He shook his head out of his reverie, and flicked his eyes back to the path before they landed in the ditch. She had that effect on him, and he'd be a fool not to fall under the spell.

"I was just musing about all the changes we've experienced in just over a year."

"Yeah, we got married shortly after that proposal, rebelling against your parent's wishes to have a more traditional wedding. We had a perfect little girl although that happened much sooner than later." Elizabeth laughed at how true things turned out. They seemed to have done everything her parents wished them not to do.

"I'm wondering now where we're going! I cannot hold it in anymore, I'll just explode."

"I'm sure my darling wife won't explode." He chuckled at her pretend pout.

"Jack, you really are a bother sometimes."

"I'm on my best behaviour so I'll just say I've thought the same about you."

"Oh so when we're at home you feel free to say anything you like? That I'm such a nagging wife."

"You're good at nagging in order to get your way."

"I'll just respond in kind so that this doesn't get out of hand." Their jesting turned in a moment to sarcasm. Elizabeth knew by the time she said that with gritted teeth there was no going back to joking.

"Fine," Jack said defiantly. "I was thinking of bringing Tom, Charlotte, and Bill over for dinner this week." He had opened the can of worms.

"Just because my parents were over to stay doesn't mean you can bring invite your family whenever you like. Didn't you think of asking me first before everyone comes barging in?" Elizabeth voice rose as Jack's stared ahead, ready to erupt.

"Didn't your family do that?" He asked shortly.

"They are different. They won't listen to us. You know what it's like to handle them."

"So what's my family then?"

"Jack! All day I care for Hazel, do dishes, chores, cook, clean, and I don't even have time to think of teaching my students. I am worn out from all this stress, and you think it's high time I carry my own load by hosting dinners?"

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"You may think you do the hard work, but believe me, I go through just as much as you do!"

"Elizabeth, I-" She leaned over to pull the reins, and halt the wagon. With a sniff, she jumped down, ignoring his offered hand.

Jack stared after her, sighing at the predicament. _Good job, smooth move._ He should just put his foot in his mouth at all times lest he explode again like that. He had egged her on, something he never should have done, and definitely not when she was adapting to becoming a mother. She had quit her love of teaching for him and their daughter, and he had to make a sarcastic comment and pile more on her. He'd wait for her, and apologize for his smart move.

Elizabeth ran out of breath a short way from the wagon, and closed her eyes, bending over to rest for a second. She had to get away from everything that begged her attention, and it was becoming too much. Without Abigail at her side everyday her responsibilities seemed like a mountain. She shouldn't have said those horrible words to Jack. And yet they hung in the air. She sighed as she knew she couldn't take them back. She had been inconsiderate, and shook her head realizing she had learned this lesson countless times, and yet she was learning it again the hard way. She would need to apologize to him, and set everything straight.

She picked up her skirts and raised them above the mud as she approached the wagon with Jack sitting there, reins in his hands, his head down, eyes closed. She breathed a prayer that she could set it right again, or at least let him know she was in the wrong. Why was communicating so hard in marriage? After the first year especially every flaw of hers seemed to magnify a thousand times.

Elizabeth wordlessly climbed back in, rubbing a hand on Jack's back. He looked up at her, a sense of wonder and a hint of a smile touched his face.

"I have something to apologize for" the both started, then laughed. "You go first-"

"Since we can't decide, let's kiss and make up in that order."

She giggled, happily complying as he kissed her. She leaned into it, a sigh escaping in the midst of their moment.

A rider cantered past the couple, Jack catching the last of him as he made his way to town. "Elizabeth, I think that was Bill just now, judging from his coat and gelding."

"Mhhm?" She murmured, not wanting their moment to end, especially since their nights were filled with rocking Hazel.

"I wonder what he's up to."

"Probably getting something for our daughter so she'll calm down," Elizabeth said distractedly.

"And he'll have something to say when we arrive back home no doubt about that."

Jack had convinced Elizabeth to continue on their journey to town. She smiled to herself, snuggled against Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes to savour the sweet moment of peace before they headed back to a bustling household.

He pulled the wagon over at the side of the dirt road once again, and hopped down to take her hand, leading her to his favourite spot. The sun in the summertime lasted for hours after dinner, so they could watch the sunset together. Jack pulled out a basket of food, and smiled mischievously at her as she followed him into the dense woods.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Elizabeth just had to ask, dodging a branch that had swung her way, stuck behind her husband.

"I'm sorry," he said distractedly, eyes darting, probably making sure he had the right spot. He hooked a thumb around a suspender.

Elizabeth had never seen something so beautiful, so scenic, words failed her. She had seen mountains, creeks, and miles of trees before, but the combination of them in one sight took her breath away. She blinked, trying to take it all in before it disappeared.

"This is where I sometimes like to stop on my way to and from work. I haven't been doing it that long, or else I would've shown you sooner. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth, who sighed in contentment.

"What do you do, looking over this landscape?"

"I quiet myself, and I pray. Everything becomes clearer when I am alone with my mess of thoughts, doubts, insecurities. Sometimes I sing, and other times I draw. Which leads me to give you this."

Jack pulled out a medium sized oak frame from the picnic basket, the frame stained a deep chestnut. Elizabeth's blue eyes watered up, and Jack whipped out a handkerchief as she sniffled, and pointed towards his drawing.

It was a portrait of her, and their Hazel. She let the tears flow, winding down her face, her lips trembling. "I don't deserve all this."

He hugged her tighter. "On our wedding day, I thought the same thing. And I still to this day have trouble making sense of it all. Especially when I blew it just moments ago." Elizabeth choked out a laugh through her tears.

"We both did."

"Maybe we should just forget about it like we agreed upon." She turned her head to gaze up at him.

"We did?"

"We made up, that's for sure," Jack said, smirking. "But there's one thing that erases memory, and leaves me disoriented to a point where I cannot for the life of me put two words together."

"Let me guess," Elizabeth giggled. "When Hazel is screaming, and nothing seems to do the trick so you stay up a good part of the night attempting to console her to the point when both of you turn cranky on me, and you cannot even answer simple questions."

"Good try," Jack chuckled as they munched on their food Abigail had packed for their trip. That evening they chatted for hours, and acted like an old married couple, laughing until their stomachs hurt, and dreamed about all of their tomorrows they would share together.

*Thanks for everyone who has been following up with this story! I have not watched the new season yet because I need to focus on school so I unfortunately cannot write on the new storylines in season four.

P.S. I usually listen Anne's theme from Anne of Green Gables to get me in the mood to write, and slowly re-watching the 1994-5 Christy series. Comment if you are a team David or Neil, got to say I'm a David fan all the way!


	22. Chapter 22

Rain pelted the roof of their home, Charlotte growing more worried by the minute for her loved ones. Bill had returned to town briefly to warn the residents of Hope Valley of a storm that was to pass by judging from the clouds rolling in. She thought of Jack and Elizabeth, and prayed they would safely make it back without any difficulties.

Bill mounted his gelding, hands gripping the slick reins. He had spotted Jack and Elizabeth pulled off the to the side on his way to town, but guessed they could wait until he was on his way back. Now he deeply regretted that decision. Jack was capable though, as his profession demanded of him, but he wondered if he had seen just how quickly the storm was brewing.

Jack had seen a dark cloud looming over the murky waters of a pond on their little hideaway. Elizabeth had closed her eyes, and was now dozing on his shoulder, murmuring something unintelligible when he shifted.

"Elizabeth, we should probably pack up," Jack whispered, taking in how the sky darkened but the second, and the wind picked up.

"Just one more minute? I'm tired dear."

"There's a storm brewing in, and it will drench us if we don't leave now. I'll carry you."

Her eyes flew open as he swept her up in his arms, too sleepy to have comprehended his earlier comment. "That was quite something, why don't you do that more often?"

"I'd rather not have you swooning all the time." She arched a brow, a smirk on her face. He placed her in the wagon ever so gently, and then grabbed hold of the reins.

"It depends where I swoon. Now I wouldn't exactly want to faint in church, now what would Frank say if I passed out?"

"He would probably say that you were so filled with the Holy spirit it overwhelmed you." She shook her head. "Well the church does need a revival." She giggled at his terrible jokes, her smile disappearing at the rain that had begun to fall.

"Jack, why do I have a feeling this isn't just any rain storm?"

"Because you're right." He eyed the trees, evergreen branches swaying heavily in the wind down in the valley.

Bill galloped towards their wagon, pulling on the reins to slow to a jog. "We have to return back to your place Jack! The roads are already deep with mud, and I'm not sure if we can make it back without getting a wheel stuck."

At Bill's words, Jack flew into Constable mode with Elizabeth sitting grimly, eyes focused on returning to Hazel. Within seconds, all three were drenched, and soon covered with mud that had splashed from various potholes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack bellowed out amid the pelting rain. Elizabeth shivered, her teeth chattering, hugging the picnic blanket which was soaked through. She hadn't realized how numb her toes were as she wiggled them in hopes of restoring some circulation. Jack tethered the horses after lifting Elizabeth down. Bill quickly took over for him, and proceeded to lead the team to the newer barn to give them a good brush, and ensure they were warm and dry.

Jack picked his wife up, and kicked the door open to his wide eyed mother. She rushed to them both, hugging them, not thinking twice about their soaked through clothes. "I see Bill go to the barn, oh I missed you three!"

Elizabeth couldn't stop shivering, droplets still beading at her forehead, and made their way down her cheeks, her hair dripping on the oak floor. Charlotte fetched a towel, and dabbed her face, leaving it around her shoulders while Jack glanced at his ma with concern in his eyes. "I think it best we get her upstairs," he stated simply. She was as pale as a ghost, and didn't seem completely aware of everything around her.

Jack placed her on the bed while Charlotte grabbed her nightclothes. She noted many garments in Elizabeth's closet, and although she had seen a number of different coats, dresses, and even aprons Elizabeth sported, the sheer number of them together surprised her. She grabbed the simplest nightgown with frills at the neckline, and hurried to get her daughter in-law warm.

"Ma, I hope this is nothing serious." Jack slumped in a chair next to his wife. She lay so still, layers upon layers of blankets covered her. She seemed to small and fragile under the mountain of quilts.

Hazel began to whimper, which soon brought on screaming. Charlotte knew she needed to be fed, but she wasn't sure if she should wish returning to town and recruit a wet nurse, or hope Elizabeth would be wake and conscious soon. The cries and squabbles of Hazel pierced the long period of silence, which Elizabeth would hear no doubt.

Jack had picked his daughter up from her cradle, and hummed a old Mountie tune. Nothing seemed to quiet her down even a little. Her eyes scrunched up, her curled up fists flailing. He passed her to Bill who cooed to her and made silly faces while he returned to Elizabeth's bedside.

"Hazel and I miss you so much," he said simply. "Bill and Ma too." He felt tears threatening, and he stared at the ceiling, willing them back in a vain attempt. She had been so brave to have seen him struggle after the mudslide, and watched him battle with a deep gunshot wound to the shoulder. He realized how strong his wife was, how much she leaned on the Lord when she had nothing left to give. He would trust and pray that she would do so even in that moment. An hour had passed, and he had fallen asleep in his chair, his shoulder shoved against the bedpost, his back against the wall. He stretched, blinking in order to banish sleep from his eyes. Had he seen a flicker in her?

"Elizabeth?" he whispered, his voice sounding foreign to him after all those hours of silent waiting.

Her hand bunched up the sheet, shifting herself closer to him. Her eyes refused to open, but he had all the time in the world to wait for his wife.

"Jack." He smiled. In that word was relief and hope, for both her and him. He twirled a lock of her hair, a grin forming on her lips. He took her hand, and rubbed it with his thumb, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. "Hazel, she needs me."

"Ma has her right now but she needs you to feed her. I'll go get her." He rose from their bed, and retrieved his precious bundle of joy. At that moment however, he chuckled at who she seemed anything but happy.

Elizabeth laughed when Hazel arrived in her arms, none to eager to have waited so long. She fed her while Jack asked if she felt dizzy or nauseous. Luckily she hadn't, but Jack wanted Faith to come over when the storm was over to examine her just in case.

Fall was in sight when Elizabeth and Jack took another stroll, their Hazel in her stroller, sound asleep. She had been colicky as of late, and that meant endless rounds of pacing the floor. Jack had often arrived to work with dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Elizabeth needed more rest that she had previously gotten so Charlotte stepped in to care for Hazel when she grew fitful. She was great at burping, as Jack had discovered late at night when Elizabeth was attempting to sleep.

She began to laugh in bed at her daughter's manners. "My Hazel, you don't seem to care much do you? That'll come in handy when you grow up!"

Hazel flashed Elizabeth and Jack a gummy smile, waving her pudgy hands around, wiggling her toes a little. "She's so happy out here Jack!," Elizabeth smiled up at him. Their walk right after Jack's shift ended seemed the perfect remedy for a normally boring Tuesday. And who couldn't resist two lovely girls smiling at him?

They strolled around the pond next to the schoolhouse, and planned to stop by at Abigail's before she caught the rush hour for dinner. They had met up with Cat earlier, just Elizabeth and Hazel, and had tea with some other ladies of Hope Valley. She had also met one of the newcomers whose name was Beth. She and her husband Clarence had four children who were between the ages of two and twelve. She was naturally shy, but once Florence spoke about quilting sessions, and activities throughout the year for the children, she had opened up about how excited she was. She had shared that she and her husband had left a neighbouring port town, but had left out exactly why they had chosen to stay in hope Valley. Whatever the case was, Elizabeth hoped she would be a bosom friend, a kindred spirit of sorts who she could identify with, and maybe even have a little one Hazel could even play with.


	23. Chapter 23

Teacups clinked against one another as Elizabeth hurriedly dropped them in soapy water, flicking her wet hands and proceeding to wipe them against her apron. Jack opened the door with a few chunks of wood. He set them down next to the stove, and kneeled beside Hazel in her crib, greeting her with his handsome smile.

Hazel's wide eyes glanced around the dining room, taking in her surroundings. She heard her mother hum, and made a few cooing noises while Jack chuckled at her attempts.

He strode over to his wife, his eyes never leaving her as she spun around with two glass jars. They swung into his stomach, which he leaned over. She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." He remained bent over for a few seconds.

"I was planning on helping you, but I'm not so sure now." Jack flashed her grin, at which she arched a brow, smirking at his predicament at which he began laughing at. "Maybe I'll go back and see Hazel, that'll be much safer."

"You're not going anywhere," Elizabeth smiled while pulling him towards her after setting the dangerous jars back on the counter.

"I'm not?"

"I still need help," She said simply, bumping into the counter when he moved closer.

"His arm slid around her waist as he breathed in her lilac scent that seemed to follow him around, even at work. A ray of sunlight shone on her head, creating an angelic vision in his mind. He leaned down, ready to kiss her when Hazel let out a screeching cry. Rip howled at his interrupted nap, and pitter pattered over to the couple.

Elizabeth gave him a knowing look. "Well Mr. Thornton, we have been interrupted by your dog."

"He came after your daughter began to cry." She sputtered at his mock seriousness.

"As I had last checked, she is also your daughter. Whenever she cries, she's mine to take the blame for. When she's a cute little angel you proudly show her off to friends at which they comment how beautiful your little girl is." He grinned at her rambling. Getting her all riled up was something he had always enjoyed, to see the spark of fierceness in her.

"I think in the near future I should like to have a day to myself, and have you watch Hazel."

He pulled her right up against him. "That sounds like a marvellous idea." She untwisted herself from his grasp, and dipped her hands into the sudsy water.

"We will see by the end of the day just how much you enjoyed the experience. Is this coming Saturday a good day dear?"

He grabbed a towel to help her dry. "Sounds perfect. Will you visit with Abigail and Frank?"

She handed him a rinsed plate, meeting his eyes and smiling whimsically. "I haven't made up my mind yet sweetheart. I am just so overwhelmed with all of this free time I will have." She seemed lost for a moment as if she had forgotten something. "Jack, I had a dream last night." Elizabeth gazed upwards in an attempt to remember the whole dream, her hands stilled in the water.

"You were moving quite a bit. Was it a restless one?"

"I could name a few friends, including Rosemary and Lee, and Frank and Abigail, and Cody." He interrupted her.

"Was I in it?" She smiled at him.

"Of course you were."

"Glad to know I am important enough to be in your dreams," he joked nonchalantly. She grabbed his towel from him, slapping his arm. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just pointing out the obvious, continue."

"We were walking to church, and we had more children than just Hazel."

"I thought we wanted more, though we never talked about more than two."

"Jack, I counted in my dream five." His eyes widened.

"Including Hazel?"

"No."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Sounds like we aren't having just the two perfect children you had wanted."

"I mean my dream could be way off, but usually they wind up to be true." She breathed a sigh.

"How old were they from your guesses?"

"The eldest was eight besides Hazel who seemed around nine, and the youngest was still in my arms. There were two that looked exactly alike," Elizabeth paused, recalling in her dream a pair toddlers with curly brunette hair like Hazel's. She breathed in and out slowly, the sudden realization hitting her full force. I forgot to mention something else."

"What would that be?"

"We had twins too."

…

Elizabeth snuggled further into bed, the fall temperature plunging, and hovered around freezing. She had just checked on Hazel, who had begun to suck her toes. She had grown so much over the summer, and into November. She had had many bedtime stories as of late since she was starting to recognize Elizabeth or Jack spending time with her. Elizabeth's smile remained there as she recounted the times Hazel's face lit up during one of her favourite times of all.

Jack sometimes read aloud stories for his own amusement, which Hazel enjoyed greatly. Elizabeth usually worked on her knitting, having picked it up after putting down needlepoint. She had learned to sew only briefly back in Hamilton, and began knitting because it was simply more practical than needlepoint.

She would beam at Hazel, who was enraptured with her father's storytelling. Though Hazel knew little of what was going on, she knew her pa was funny, and her ma cuddled her, and calmed her whenever she was scared.

Of course they owned one of Hazel's favourites "Jack and the Beanstalk," though it was simply because Jack insisted it was the best children's book. Elizabeth set down her lopsided knitting. "Is that so?" She asked him one evening.

Jack rose with Hazel to meet Elizabeth at her chair. He kissed her long and hard, lingering there for a moment. Elizabeth's eyes were still closed, savouring the sweet moment. His breath was on her ear as he whispered sweet nothings to her. Hazel squirmed, ever the efficient one to break a moment up.

"Jack, what were we talking about?" She sighed in a dreamy daze.

"I proved my point. Aren't I persuasive?"

"More like cunning." She said amidst her giggling.

"It's the only reason why I win debates against a schoolteacher."

"But I'm not just any old schoolteacher," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I think we agreed upon that years ago," he murmured.

…

Tuesday morning found Elizabeth bustling around the house. Tom had left for his new job at the mill with Lee so she had the house to herself with Hazel, and of course Rip. Tom worked later hours, and was usually back at the house after chatting with coworkers. They never had to worry about making too much noise at night, since everyone was asleep by the time he returned.

Last night was a whole different story. Elizabeth found herself blushing when she relived the moment. Tom had returned early from his shift after dinner, and had heard Jack and her. When he asked how last night was, her eyes darted towards Jack, who seemed unsure how to answer his brother's implicated filled question. She also had some exciting news to share with Jack that he would be thrilled about no doubt.

Tom had moved on, never a man of few words. She shook her head at the memory, while tying her apron around her waist. Late November was too chilly in her opinion, and she often asked Jack to add another log to the fire, at which he complained that it was too warm. She picked up Hazel after she had been fed, and rested her over her shoulder along with a cloth. Hazel latched onto one of Elizabeth's strands of hair, a loose grasp on it. She gently moved the baby's fingers away, and began to straighten the living room.

It was a never ending chore of dusting, cooking, and feedings though she would never trade this life for any other. Hazel drooled on Elizabeth's dress, which she felt seeping through her calico. "You just couldn't do that on your own towel?" She asked while smiling at her daughter.

She straightened up the other rooms, made lunch, put Hazel to down for a nap, and began to read Anne of Avonlea when she could no longer keep her drooping eyelids open.

Jack's lips met hers, which she smiled at before she dared open her eyes. She stretched a little, and ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't nap quite often Elizabeth," Jack stated. "But then again, yesterday was a long day." She scoffed in amusement at his remark, rolling her eyes.

"You sound just like your brother."

"He'll never let us live that down," he chuckled, recalling them both reddening at Tom's casual comment he tossed out that morning.

Elizabeth clutched Jack's arm when she rose from her comfy spot on the sofa, trying in vain to get rid of her dizziness.

Though she showed no symptoms other than fatigue, Jack had a sneaking suspicion that she was pregnant.

"Jack, I'm just tired is all. Oh, I forgot about dinner!" He led her to a chair, and sat her down before he reached for a pan from the cupboard. Elizabeth scooted over another chair, and put her feet up, enjoying the view of her husband making a racket while attempting to find a ladle.

"I almost forgot." She untied her apron, and tossed it to Jack, who caught it with one hand. "Just don't ever let your superiors know you wear frilly aprons."

"The only way they would find out is through Bill, though I would never let that secret out."

"It seems as though he might just chance to see you in one someday."

"I'll only be wearing them in the kitchen," Jack said laughing.

"Charlotte and him are close, a bit too close to say they were just friends."

"Are you trying to tell me something Elizabeth?" He peered into her eyes, trying to decipher what lie behind them.

"I can't keep it in any longer, I'm about to explode!" Her foot started tapping on the floor in her excitement. "They just got engaged!"

"How do you know about this before I do?" Jack asked.

"Never mind that-"

"I have a feeling ma didn't tell you on purpose. You were probably in the mercantile no doubt, and overheard her telling Abigail since Bill and her have the partnership at the cafe so she would be the first to know."

"Why'd I ever marry a Mountie?" She giggled at his thought process. "Close, I was in the cafe when Bill told Abigail who congratulated him this morning, and he whispered that not a soul is supposed to know, but I can't unheard it can I?"

"Elizabeth, sometimes you get yourself into more than you should."

"That's putting it lightly." He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed at his wife who looked up at him innocently.

"I think it was a long time in coming, and I am glad for my ma that she found someone to care for her like my pa had all those years ago. As for this dilemma we have found ourselves in, the best option is to simply keep mum about it until they announce it themselves."

"That sounds pretty boring," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, Mounties and teachers aren't supposed to live very thrilling and rebellious lives." He smirked, remembering last night. "Although we have our own kind of fun."

"I second that," she tilted her head up for a kiss, which she was not disappointed in.

*I felt like going on a little writing spree since this past week and next are for exam studying along with an interview. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth awoke to Jack whispering in her ear. The Saturday had finally arrived where she could see Abigail and her dearest friends all day. The rich scent of brewing coffee reached her nose, propelling her to rise from her ever so comforting feather bed.

"Dear, I didn't forget, so Hazel is already up in her crib, and she needs you. Besides that, you have the whole morning and into the afternoon to have an afternoon with your friends.

"I know you wouldn't since we've been only counting down the days!"

"At your insistence! Mrs. Thornton, I may not be a genius in mathematics, but I can count down." She giggled, and threw her arms around his neck in order to be dragged out of bed.

Her morning appearance to her was frightful, her curls all tangled, an attractive bed head look for sure.

"What are you cooking this morning, or do you want to stop off at Abigail's and get a head start?"

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, musing over her possibilities. "I believe I will stay with you two until after breakfast, then leave you to the dishes and Hazel." Jack handed their daughter to Elizabeth.

He revealed a dimple as he spoke, "I have no doubts you will be longing for her not even three hours from now."

"I'll only be half a day since she will need to be fed again, and I really need to have some freedom and space. You will experience this overwhelming feeling today attempting in vain to balance the cleaning, baby, cooking…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I've been helping out around the house whenever I'm not at work. I'll be fine."

"Well then, I'm sure you will since you seem confident. Though you might have some difficulties locating pots and pans after continually asking me."

"We will be fine," Jack stated with a soft edge to his edge. Elizabeth handed him Hazel, who began to suck on the corner of her blanket. She gazed at her pa with wide eyes. Elizabeth leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

A pudgy hand had grasped a lock of her hair, yanking it down. "Here we go, the hair pulling has begun. I had been praying for the longest time she would be an exception."

Elizabeth handed her daughter her doll to grab and play with, a toy she had to wash an insane amount of times since it was almost always covered in saliva and dirt, and whatever Hazel had managed to grab. Jack bounced her on his knee as she whimpered when Elizabeth rose for her outing.

She reassured Hazel she would only be out for a few hours, though she of course frowned, and waved her hands furiously.

After closing the front door, Elizabeth tacked up her mare, and rode towards Hope Valley. Crisp spring air revived her in it's own unique way, especially when she was having difficulties in the last few weeks waking up.

Charlotte would be elated to see her, as Jack and her had rarely ventured out too much between their illnesses. Winter by then had set in, and the two weren't keen on spending time away from their cosy and humble abode.

Elizabeth dismounted, and tied her chestnut mare to the post outside of the jail. She scurried across the street, eager to catch Abigail before the lunch rush was upon her. Rosemary had spotted her, and she plastered on a fake smile as her friend approached, chattering to nobody in particular.

"Rosemary, how are you? And how is Oliver around the house?"

"I tell you Elizabeth, and remember, you asked!" She began to sputter. "I tell you, I have not had a good nights rest in about a century, and I just cannot keep up with his needs. Elizabeth, how on earth do you do it all?"

"Here's some advice I have come to realize. I can never do it all, and I fail at least once daily. That could mean not getting to Hazel fast enough for feeding time, forgetting to make a meal on time for Jack, as well as a host of other things. It means focusing on one thing at a time, and devoting your energy to just that one thing until you complete it. One step at a time Rosemary."

She angled her head as if contemplating those last words. "You are a God send my friend, that is exactly what I need to do." She threw up her hands, relief evident on her face, giving a little laugh. Why didn't I think of that sooner, though I know right now that this kind of thing is easier said than done."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yes Rosemary, mothering is probably the toughest but most rewarding thing a woman can do. It is quite an act of balancing everything this position entails."

"And where is Jack and your darling Hazel?" She asked after realizing her friend for once without a baby or any students milling around her.

"Jack is experiencing what we mothers have adapted to. He is at home caring for Hazel, cooking a few meals, and cleaning since I made sure to leave the house in shambles."

Rosemary clapped her hands, giggling. "That is _just_ what Lee needs. Why didn't we organize both of them to become housewives on the same day? That way, we could witness it together, oh my!"

Elizabeth felt a huge smile form as she realized just how much Rosemary was a breath of fresh air herself. They had quite a bit in common now that they had babies, and husbands who worked intense jobs."

"We should do a playdate tomorrow or Monday!"

"That sounds great Rosemary! That way our children will be the best of friends." She suddenly stilled at Elizabeth's words.

"What? Have you already changed your mind?" Elizabeth questioned, thinking about how her friend could be unpredictable and indecisive in just about anything she did.

"I just don't want anymore sticky fingers Elizabeth. Oliver possesses such a sweet disposition, like his father. It worries me greatly because I just know our next child will be just like me!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Rosemary, there are such sweet qualities that you possess, and which make you unique."

"Lee has stated that multiple times to assure me. That, as well as the advice that, 'we all have our strengths and weaknesses.'"

"Lee is right! I think that is some excellent advice."

"Well when you hear that coming from him daily, it doesn't sound so excellent anymore."

"Jack says some of those things believe me!"

Rosemary laughed before giving her bag a little pat. "I'd best be going to care for my darling son!"

Elizabeth bade her goodbye, and continued her journey to the café. Abigail beamed at the sight of her dear friend, who immediately sat down on the sofa.

"Anything wrong Elizabeth?"

"I'm just tired Abigail. Between Hazel and Jack, I must wear myself out too much." Elizabeth huffed a laugh before slouching further into the sofa.

"We both know Elizabeth, what that could definitely mean." Elizabeth's eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o'.

Abigail joined her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if Jack and I are ready for another baby this soon! It's only been months since Hazel…but then again it's not like we choose whenever we feel ready."

Abigail smiled at Elizabeth's realization. "You know Elizabeth, God knows what is best for us each and every time. If we choose for our own selfless reasons, we would not be where we are today. Just imagine, if you had held onto your grudge against Jack over some petty argument, you would not have a devoted and adoring husband who loves you and your daughter with an indescribable love."

Twin tears slid down Elizabeth's eyes, winding their way down her trembling chin before dripping onto her lap. She twisted her ring around her finger for a moment before meeting Abigail's eyes.

"I miss them so much, and I just got here!"

"Why don't you see them, and come for dinner? That way, Cody can visit with Hazel since they seem to interact on a weird level!"

Elizabeth laughed while dabbing her eyes with a 'T' embroidered handkerchief. She always joked how changing her last name was never a drastic change to get used to. Both were so similar that she need not order new everything with a different initial.

She would go straight home regardless of their pact, and return to Abigail's the three of them. She missed Jack and Hazel too much to do anything else. They were really her whole world.

*It has been too long since I have uploaded, and I am sincerely sorry for that! Exams were priority for awhile. Now that I have started my job as a historic guide, I might have more time to write a bit, though the hours are long.


	25. Chapter 25

Before Elizabeth could return to her lovely family, she would make a special trip to visit Charlotte and congratulate her on the engagement.

Charlotte ushered her daughter in-law into the kitchen where she was trying her hand at a new dish, though Elizabeth had no idea what it was judging from the immense foam brimming at the rim of the pot.

"Elizabeth, don't you look positively beaming! You are glowing; how's the second baby coming along?" Charlotte chuckled as she patted Elizabeth's shoulder and her shocked reaction. "Honey, there is no other explanation, it is as plain as day that look you have plastered on your face."

Elizabeth ducked her head slightly and giggled to herself. "Charlotte, you are observant!"

"That response sounded as if you were wonderfully surprised!" Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, I can't say I am that surprised at the turn of events." Charlotte let out a big laugh at her daughter in-law's response.

"You know I have never been one for pleasantries, so I will briefly offer tea or coffee and food."

Elizabeth patted Charlotte's shoulder. "Never mind that, I'll tell you all about the little one from what we know."

"Do you feel if it's a girl or boy? I wouldn't know the difference, seeing how I ended up with two rascals." Elizabeth grinned.

"I really have no idea since I've only had Hazel, but it would be so nice and perfect to have a little boy looking the spitting image of Jack." Charlotte laughed softly before observing her daughter in-law.

"He did the best thing marrying you; I can see how much love you two have for each other, even when he might get moody." Elizabeth self consciously twirled her hair, dwelling on her husband.

"Oh Charlotte, I'm the moody one, especially this past week or so!"

"Then the two of you are perfectly balanced in that regard. And I can also see plain as day that you are tired from being out on the town, and would very like to retire and see Jack and Hazel."

After chatting briefly about the engagement, Charlotte gave Elizabeth a kiss, and set her on her way back to her wonderful family. She sighed as she followed the old ruts back to the log house while the sun took its time setting. She let her hand skim the long sheaves of wheat waiting to be harvested, and closed her eyes at the feel of the last rays of sun warm her face. She grinned at the rabbit scurrying across towards the pond, and gazed almost wistfully towards the schoolhouse before setting her sights on where she belonged.

Upon entering her humble abode, she was greeted by a sleepy Rip who ambled over from his rag rug in the corner of Jack's study. She marvelled anew at what she and her husband shared together. She breathed in leather from Jack's uniform nearby on the rack, and took in the rich woodsy scent of the house, breathing in some delicious aroma along with it.

She tiptoed around the corner and titled her head at the sight before her. Rip strolled towards Hazel lying on her stomach on the warmest wool blanket in the house, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout as her little hands curled and uncurled as though in a dream.

"Elizabeth, I didn't expect you to be back so early," Jack whispered as she rounded the sofa and slid down one of the arms into her husband's lap.

"I really couldn't stand to be away from such an adorable and sweet tempered baby such as the one on the floor right there, sleeping like an angel." Jack smirked, on the verge of laughter.

"Do you know how many songs I had to sing for her to get her down for a nap?" Elizabeth looked upwards as if an answer would appear, a hint of a grin on her lips.

"How about three?" Jack stared into her eyes, causing her to lose track of her thoughts altogether. It seemed as though she was a nitwit these days, and had issues forming logical sentences.

"Does it really matter?" She slid right against him, her arms slung around his neck.

Jack titled his head and felt the warm press of her lips on his, enough to make her slightly dizzy. "thirteen" as he moved her hair around her neck, and kissed her so hard she felt like swooning.

A low growl interrupted their reunion, followed by a pitter patter towards the door. Whimpers commenced at the same time.

Elizabeth groaned at the sounds. "Jack, I really hope those whimpers are coming from the dog, and not the baby."

He rose from the sofa and threw on his grey coat for rounds on chillier mornings, promising her that Rip and he would be back in less than a minute. Dazed, Elizabeth fell back onto the sofa and sprawled out, smiling so much at the ceiling she thought it was be stuck permanently.

Two more whimpers following a screeching cry brought Elizabeth to her feet. She cooed to her daughter who had her shape and colour eyes while so many other features were from Hazel's papa. She relished picking her bundle of joy up even as her daughter grew fussier. Once in the rocking chair, feeding, she quieted down and fell asleep in that same position.

"I kept some casserole on the stove, hopefully it's not cold by now." Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes while Hazel refused to move from her clingy position.

"Oh it doesn't matter if it's cold, I could eat a horse right now." Jack shook his head as he pulled out a plate. One could never predict about women and their eating habits.

Later that night Elizabeth spent time in the bath, saying it was pure heaven and glorious as Jack emptied the last bucket of piping hot water to the tub.

"Hazel's resting with the hound dog protecting her," Jack stated with feigned confidence.

"I'm afraid we won't get to do this anymore with more children around." Elizabeth swirled her hand in the bubbles rising from the lavender bath concoction.

"Well, we'll just have to think of other ways to spend time together, and make sure the dog isn't dressed up by one of our kids or the walls have been drawn all over."

Elizabeth giggled. "Jack, just because Hazel has some things to learn doesn't mean our children will not be well behaved!"

He received a splash before answering. "You may be right, but only because no son or daughter of ours would want to face our wrath. Just imagine having a Mountie as a father and the only schoolteacher as a mother. If you didn't obey the one, you were going to get it from the other!"

"Well you certainly do make a good point there Constable. Now I have a better point to make."

Jack eyed his wife, knowing fully well what it entailed. "Are you going to stand out there talking or have some fun in here with me?"

He there his hands up, and soon after joined Elizabeth while Rip guarded the door. Elizabeth wasn't sure at all how she could love her partner more and more each day, but it always happened to her delight.


End file.
